


Save Today

by Dani2013



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani2013/pseuds/Dani2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very AU and more than a little dark two or three shot about Negan's arrival on the scene of TWD. Mostly just my wild imagination running away with basic plot points and in no way cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. I also don't own Save today by Seether. This is an extremely AU story I randomly came up with while reading spoilers. 

 

Daryl could feel the cold damp of the pavement as it penetrated the knees of his worn jeans the cold winter evening air slicing through his flannel and vest as he starred down at the yellow road lines underneath him. The cold was slowly seeping into his weary bones and traveling up into his spine as he bowed his head his shaggy dirty hair covering his eyes and all the emotions buried in their depths. He didn't dare to make eye contact with the monster that was currently pacing before him and his family as they kneeled like supplicants in the middle of the road. In the murky evening light the moon provided just enough illumination for him to make out the absolute fury on Rick's features as he kneeled next to him. On his other side Michonne was as still as a statue and although he could not see them the hunter knew that Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, and Sasha were kneeling in similar positions.

Daryl cursed his aging body as his lower back began to ache from holding himself absolutely still for so long. Only half paying attention to the raving lunatic who was pacing before them all Daryl caught bits and pieces of the maniacs spiel. It appeared that Negan, or at least that's who he introduced himself as earlier, was more than a little ticked off about the deaths of some of his men, saviors he called them. As he paced before them his boots making a rhythmic tap tap on the pavement he expounded in great detail about his displeasure. Quite frankly Daryl was tired of hearing the psychotic bastard's monologue and he just wished he'd get on with whatever he had planned. Tuning the man out again Daryl wondered briefly how a simple trip to Hilltop had gone so absolutely wrong. He never should have let Rick take watch when he knew how tired the other man was. This was on him and he'd never forgive himself for that.

Daryl was ripped from his inner musings back to the cold hard reality in front of him as Negan good naturedly announced, "Now one of you is going to die. To even the score and to prove to you once and for all who's in charge here ."

 

Well fortune favors not the young  
Spoken words and songs unsung, right?  
I never learned from my mistakes  
I guess I don't have what it takes, right?  
I wish that I was strong, that I could walk away  
All this time I've lost, I feel the cost repaid

 

The archer's heartbeat picked up at the pronouncement knowing that it was going to take a miracle to get the group out of this situation intact. They had faced long odds before but, currently they were weaponless and surrounded by a horde of Negan's men. Again he cursed himself for having let this happen. It seemed to him that he'd been enveloped in a fog for longer than he could remember. Ever since he had lost HER and with the fog had come a debilitating numbness. When the fog had finally dissipated it had been replaced by an equally crippling anger that had transformed him into someone he didn't know…into Merle. His anger had made him rash, sloppy, and careless and inevitably it would cost someone their life this night. Maggie had tried to warn him before they left Alexandria that his behavior was out of control, that he was letting his grief run away with him, that it would pass if he'd let it, that SHE wouldn't approve of what he was doing to himself and everyone around him. That becoming Merle of all people was no way to honor HER. Maggie had been right and the crushing weight of his guilt reminded him that he had not learned from his mistakes that he had not been strong enough to be the man that SHE had thought him to be. He had wasted so much time and now in the wee hours of this bleak winter night someone else besides HER was going to pay for his weakness with their life. Her death was on him and now someone else's would be as well.

The realization froze Daryl's heart in his chest as Negan announced gleefully," Now who's it going to be do you think." He stop in front of Rick before musing," Not you. You're the leader of this rag tag group of misfits. The whole point of this endeavor is to enlighten you."

From the corner of his eye Daryl could see Rick glaring at the psychotic man with the barb wire covered bat as he sneered angrily, "You won't get away with this. I'am gonna make you pay."

Negan just laughed however as he moved to stand before Daryl, "What about you boy," the big man laughed reaching down to grab the hair at the back of Daryl's head effectively forcing him to look up. Meeting Negan's eyes Daryl simply bared his teeth at the man growling like a cornered wild animal. Appraising him thoughtfully for a moment he murmured, "No not you. You might be useful even if you are the big man's right hand guy."

Suddenly releasing Daryl's hair causing the hunters head to snap back down painfully Negan continued down the line swinging his bat as if this were all a great big game. Passing on Michonne and Maggie, proclaiming that he didn't kill woman, the hulking would be murderer finally came to a stop in front of Glenn.

Daryl was once more staring at the cracked pavement underneath him as he heard Negan pronounce, " Now you your perfect."

His head snapping up Daryl narrowed his eyes as Negan examined his would be victim. Nodding his head the big man explained quite nonchalantly, " Your obviously an integral part of the group, although why I don't know you look pretty useless to me and you killed one of my men earlier. I watched you do it."

 

So save today, the secrets that you prayed for  
And wait, cause we deserve it so much more  
So save, the secrets that you prayed for, awake  
I'll see you on the other side

 

"He was threatening my wife," Glenn spit out through clenched teeth defiance written all over his face, "he deserved what he got."

"Yes your perfect," Negan snarled back," you disrespectful little bastard I am gonna enjoy beating your head into a bloody pulp."

"No please," Maggie began to cry," please don't. I am pregnant. Please…..my baby….my baby needs a father." By the time she was done pleading Maggie was in hysterics. Glenn was defiantly trying to shush her and Rick was threatening every type of revenge that he could think of. There was complete chaos with everyone yelling including Negan who had devolved into nonsensically cursing at everyone as he wildly spun his bat in his hand. In the midst of the emotional turmoil surrounding him an odd sense of calm suddenly settled over Daryl. Staring at Maggie as she pleaded for Glenn's life with tears streaming down her face Daryl wondered how he would have responded if he's been given the chance to do the same for HER. If he'd had the opportunity would he have begged, pleaded, cried, and tried to bargain. In the end it didn't matter because it had all ended in a split second and he had never had those options but, he had them now. Maggie was carrying HER niece or nephew, a part of her in some small way. He hadn't been able to save HER but, he could save this part of her, and make sure it grew and thrived. He could do that for HER and maybe …maybe if he played his cards right he would be able to be with her again. He knew without a doubt where she had gone and he could only hope his final sacrifice would please the man upstairs enough to reunite him with her on the other side. In the midst of the screaming, yelling, crying, and cursing Daryl opened his heart and prayed. For the first and only time in his life he prayed, simply asking to be forgiven, to be granted redemption enough to be reunited with HER.

As a calm finality stole over him Daryl raised his head his eyes locking on the psychotic man with the bat who was currently screaming in Glenn's face. "Hey asshole," Daryl announced with deadly calm his tone cutting through the chaos and effectively ending it. When Negan's head swung in his direction Daryl smirked sadistically," Ya ever wonder how those asshole friends a yours got blown ta bits in the middle a the road?"

When Negan's eyes narrowed Daryl knew he had the man's attention.

"Daryl don't," Sasha gasped as the leader sauntered back in Daryl's direction.

Ignoring Sasha Daryl kept his gaze locked on Negan a taunting grin plastered on his features. "What would you know about that," the leader drawled as he strolled to a stop before Daryl.

"I know," Daryl mused arrogantly baring his teeth," that I blew those bastards into little tiny pieces with a rocket launcher and that if I had one right now I'd do the same to you."

Insanely the hunter realized that he had been hoping that his taunt would infuriate Negan enough to bring immediate retribution. He was willing to sacrifice himself but, he wasn't beyond admitting that he just wanted it to be over. He didn't want to have to anticipate his own death. For a split second Herschel's face flashed before Daryl's eyes and he wondered what the older man had been thinking as he waited for it to end. Biting his lip the hunter momentarily prayed for enough courage to go out like Herschel, to go out like an honorable man.

Instead of erupting however, Negan surprised Daryl when he examined him more thoroughly for several long moments. Stepping back he cocked his head to the side before announcing, "You my friend have a death wish. You're willing to be the sacrifice. How honorable of you but, it isn't really about honor is it."

Daryl just glared at the other man defiantly as Rick started pleading next to him. Turning momentarily to glare at the sheriff Daryl snarled, "Shut up Rick," before locking his eyes back on Negan.

The big man laughed heartily before turning to Rick," Your lieutenant is right Rick. You'd best shut up before I decide that one sacrifice isn't enough. Your pretty little pregnant brunette's rubbed me wrong and while I don't normally make examples out of woman I might be persuaded to make an exception. I might need to add her to my list as well."

Turning back to Daryl Negan mused thoughtfully," Man like you doesn't just volunteer to die bowman. Who'd you lose? Who are you protecting?" Striding back down the line the leader laughed callously," Is it possible that the pretty little brunette is doing you on the side. That baby really yours? Maybe your selflessness is simply a byproduct of guilt."

"Fuck you," Daryl snarled angry that the psychotic man had figured out why he was offering himself. It was out of guilt but, not the kind he was thinking. Daryl owed HER and if this was how he could repay her than repay HER he would. He would save Glenn and ensure that her family stayed as whole as possible.

Strolling back towards the hunter Negan mused as if suddenly bored," I honestly don't care why you have a death wish bowman. I need a victim and you're as good as any." Coming to a stop before him Negan raised the bat and as Daryl waited for the inevitable blow he realized two things. One that they lied when they told you your whole life flashed before you when you died. It most certainly did not. The only image currently flashing through his mind was HER face that long ago night in the funeral home after SHE had asked what changed his mind and he had been too cowardly to offer more than a "Hmmm". Secondly he realized quite unemotionally that apparently he would be able to have as much courage as Herschel because as he glared into Negan's evil face he refused to look away. He would not give this psychotic bastard the satisfaction of knowing that he was afraid. He was absolutely terrified but, as HER name spun through his mind on loop he just hoped it wouldn't hurt for long. He was ready to see Her again, ready for peace, ready for this to all be over.

As Negan's bat began to swing towards his head the cacophony of yelling voices around him was suddenly overwhelmed by the sound of squealing tires as a mustang came to sliding halt just feet from them. Daryl's eyes were still locked with Negan's as a desperate female voice screamed "Negan no damn you wait a minute."

 

A tortured soul have I become  
It keeps me safe and leaves me numb, right?  
Cause in this dream I'm wide awake  
The one I love I did forsake, right?  
I wish that I was wrong, that you'll come home again  
All this time I've lost, I'll never find again

 

When the big man turned his head away from Daryl his bat dropping to his side for a moment Daryl cut his eyes in the same direction as Negan turned towards the car. His whole body froze instantly, as he saw the lithe blonde who had exited the vehicle striding towards them a bow slung over her shoulder and pistol strapped to her thigh. Her blonde hair was harshly scrapped back into a tight braid and her skin tight jeans were shoved into combat boots. Her purple flannel shirt was covered by a battered leather jacket and the rather obvious scars on her face stood out in stark relief against the flawlessness of the rest of her features. As she hastily strode towards them Daryl wondered if he was already dead. Had Negan actually swung that bat? Had his end come so quickly that he didn't even feel it? Was she here to take him home? He had prayed for this to happen but, he hadn't actually believed that it would.

The numb calmness that had enveloped him fled at the gasp from beside him. Apparently Michonne was seeing the same thing he was and looking around him he saw the shocked looks on everyone else features. Either SHE had a doppelganger or she was actually here standing in front of them. The group was shocked into silence but, SHE did not appear to have that problem as she sauntered towards the deranged leader of the saviors.

"You promised me I could have a pet out of the next group," SHE wheedled somehow looking both insanely innocent and like the worst kind of sin all at the same time, "and you owe me."

"Ahhh songbird," Negan replied," I know but, I was so eager to get this over with and you don't really want any of them trust me."

Coming to stand before the kneeling group she went toe to toe with Negan as she demanded, "I do want one and you promised," lowering her voice some so that only those closest to her could hear she snarled," I saved your sorry ass and you promised. I am calling in my marker."

"Come on honey," Negan attempted to wheedle affectionately, "you don't need a pet Beth darling you can have me. All you have to do is ask. Why would you want one of these pathetic excuses for a man when you've got a real man right here? I can make you sing more than just songs baby girl."

"Because," Beth declared with a toothy feral smile, " I don't share, I don't fancy being part of a harem, and I am a warrior you can't do without." Turning cold eyes upon the kneeling group she declared harshly," You promised me Negan. You said any one I wanted. Are you breaking your word?"

Suddenly appearing to deflate some the big man muttered," Nah song bird you know I don't break my word. You want one of these pathetic assholes fine. Pick but, do it quick we need to hurry this show along."

"Fine," Beth muttered smiling coldly at Negan before moving to stride through the group. Making a show of weaving through the group they all remained motionless. If Daryl had to guess the rest of the group were all as surprised and overwhelmed as he was. Incredulously he watched her as she gracefully but coldly examined them all. How was she here? She was dead. They all knew that she was dead but, yet she wasn't somehow.

Coming to a stop before him Daryl looked up into her cold emotionless face. Just minutes before he had been praying to be reunited with her. Not even in his wildest imaginings could he have foreseen the way in which, his prayers would be answered.

Her eyes still locked with his Beth muttered to Negan with cold finality, " Him I want him."

"Aww come on song bird," Negan all but whined at her pronouncement," he all but volunteered for this. I don't wanna have to go through the trouble of picking someone else. Just pick," the big man gestured around towards the group, " the big red head he looks like he could figure out his way around a woman and how to please her. This ones all dirty and washed up and he has a death wish anyway. He won't please you right. Just let me put him out of his misery."

"No," Beth practically shouted with steel undercutting her tone," I want him. Would you deny me," she demanded stalking towards Negan.

Looking between Beth and Daryl the big man finally shrugged seeming to lose interest as he muttered," Ah what the hell does it matter. Big man is gonna lose his lieutenant no matter what this way. You want him have him."

Then reaching down to grab Daryl by the back of the collar Negan hauled him unwillingly to his feet as he all but threw him to Beth. "Here he's yours now let me finish," the leader all but snarled as he headed back towards the rest of the group.

Daryl was still frozen in shock as Beth reached out to grab his hand in hers. Once again he wondered if he were really dead and if this was actually hell until her soft warm fingers closed around his own icy cold appendages. A familiar shock of awareness flooded through him at the touch and as the numb iciness receded his eyes flew to her face. Beth however, wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were locked on Negan a blank cold expression fixed on her features as the big man wandered down the line.

When he paused momentarily at Glenn again Daryl thought he felt the minutest tensing of Beth's fingers but, he couldn't be sure because very quickly Negan began moving again.

Coming to a stop before Abe Negan announced gleefully," Sorry big guy I tried to convince her you would be the better choice and alas I am sure you would have much preferred that outcome."

The psychotic head of the saviors had barely spoken the last syllable of his statement when his barb wire covered bat was suddenly connecting with the side of Abe's skull.

In a heartbeat of time the red head collapsed against the pavement as blood, tissue, and teeth went flying. Everyone was screaming and without even thinking Daryl made to rush Negan as the psychotic man continued to beat Abe to a bloody pulp cursing and taunting the group the whole time.

"No," Beth hissed not even looking at him as her fingers tightened around his own. His gaze flying to hers he saw that her frozen expression had not changed even a bit as she hissed at him again quite desperately under her breath ," No."

Daryl stood frozen locked in horror as he watched his friend and fellow survivor die a gruesome death that had originially been intended for him. Even Beth's miraculous presence could not pull him back from the insanity that he was witnessing. His stomach churned and he thought he might be sick. Sasha and Maggie were wailing and Glenn was outwardly crying. Rick was screaming at Negan to stop but, the man was obviously overcome with bloodlust.

It was Beth who finally brought an end to the violence when she demanded with icy authority," Negan that's enough don't you think. I am fairly certain he's dead already. You might as well leave them something to bury."

Covered in blood and gore and grinning like he had just won the lottery Negan actually appeared to blush as he apologized to Beth, " Sorry songbird I forget how much you hate this kind of stuff. You're right I made my point." Then turning to Rick he continued, " I am sending my people to Alexandria and Hilltop starting in two weeks. From now on anything you have is half mine and anytime I send my people to collect I expect cooperation. If you don't cooperate….well let's just say I'll have to teach you all another lesson."

When Rick just glared at him Negan offered a toothy smile before turning to Beth," Come on songbird. Take your pet and head back to camp. I'll see you later. Gonna make sure our new friends here get back on the road okay."

As Sasha scrambled through a pool of blood to get to Abe's mutilated body Daryl felt Beth pulling him towards the car she had shown up in. Still absolutely frozen and unable to react the hunter allowed her to steer him towards the vehicle.

Disconnectedly Daryl heard Rick screaming his name and Negan harshly telling him that Daryl was gone and that he needed to get over it and then Beth was demanding," Get in."

Woodenly he did just that as Beth did the same and started the mustang's engine. She had driven about a mile before she turned off on a side street and killed the lights and engine. Daryl had barely moved since had had gotten into the mustang frozen in shock and horror and completely overwhelmed.

Not even turning to look at the blonde he demanded under his breath in a whisper quite angrily his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him," What the fuck was that Beth." Then louder yelling as he slammed his fists into the cars dashboard over and over, " What the fuck Beth. What the fuck was that. I just watched my friend get his skull beaten in with a mother fucking baseball bat. You were dead damn it. I left you in that firetruck and you were dead. Now you show up alive with some psychopath who beats people to death with baseball bats."

Eventually turning to look at her Daryl got his first look at Beth without her emotionless mask in place. Her blue eyes were huge in her pale face and tears gathered in the corners threatening to spill out at any moment. Her lip trembling as her hands clutched at the steering wheel she ground out her voice full of her own pain and anger, " What the hell were you thinking Daryl. He would have done that to you. He would have used that bat on your skull. You volunteered for that? I heard what he said that you volunteered. What the hell were you thinking? I almost didn't get there in time. I had no idea that was going down tonight. I knew they had been watching you guys but, I had no idea that it was going down tonight until I got back to camp after a hunt."

Her words finally penetrating some of the haze clouding his brain Daryl latched on to one part of her statement. "What do you mean you knew they had been watching us Beth? What the hell is going on here. I need a damn explanation and I need it now."

Fiddling with the keys in the ignition for a moment Beth finally looked back up at him as she agreed, " I'll explain everything to you back at camp but, we have to get back. Negan will be expecting me and I can't just take off with you right away. He would get suspicious. I have to take you back and when we're at my place we can talk." A hint of pleading entering her voice she continued, " I know your confused Daryl. I know your whole world has gone topsy turvy tonight but, I need you to trust me. I need you to follow my lead and to trust me. I promise I will explain everything but, in the meantime you can't do anything stupid. Promise me."

Staring at the blonde apparition before him Daryl was tempted to pinch himself. A very logical part of him reasoned that he must be dead because none of the last half hour could have realistically happened. He was dead and Abe was alive out there somewhere scooping up his brains off the road. However, much Daryl wished for that to be true he knew it was not. Releasing a deeply troubled sigh he finally agreed," Fine. I suppose I owe you after what I let happen to you at Grady but, darlin you better have a damn good explanation for what happened and what the hell is going on."

Starting the car and pulling back onto the road Beth sighed, " Well I have an explanation but, I don't know that you're going to like it and as far as you owing me you don't. I had my reasons for what I did tonight and I'll tell them to you once we get back to my place. But you don't owe me if anything it's going to be the other way around."

Daryl was left contemplating exactly what that meant as Beth drove silently through the early morning darkness. Just over the horizon the sun was trying to come up and as the first pink streaks of dawn shattered the darkness the hunter felt the stirrings of emotion other than anger for first time in a long time. He wasn't sure what was going on or what was coming next but, as dawn came so did hope. The bleak blackness of night was finally fading and with dawn came endless possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. Just a warning now that I don't typically use a lot of profanity in my stories but, this particular chapter has quite a bit. Sorry it just kinda fit the storyline.

 

They drove in silence for close to twenty minutes before Beth turned down a single lane road. Several minutes later her headlights illuminated the start of a very secure looking fence around which were staked the corpses of the dead, macabre live sentinels intended to ward off both the walking dead and the living. Still not speaking Daryl waited as Beth pulled up to a gate. It was promptly opened after several quick flicks of her headlights and she drove into what appeared to be a giant industrial complex. Winding through the complex Beth didn't stop until she pulled up before a large office building.

The early dawn light illuminated her pale strained features as she huffed out," Well here we are home sweet home."

"Your shittin me Beth," Daryl retorted angrily, " I ain't gettin out a this car." When the blonde's head whipped around the hunter just sneered at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Observing the angry petulant man beside her Beth snarled in frustration, "What they hell Daryl are you two again we don't have time for you do devolve into a child. Get out of the damn car this is bullshit we have things we need to talk about."

"I don't need ta talk about nothin with you. I don't know who the hell you are but, you aren't my Beth. She wouldn't stand by and watch an innocent man get beaten to death by a psychopath. She wouldn't a stayed here in this place with pieces a shit like this," Daryl snarled fiercely. His throat seeming to tighten he choked out," She wouldn't a abandoned her family for people like this. She woulda found us no matter what."

Her face darkening in fury Beth snarled, " I wouldn't have abandoned my family. Are you fucking kidding me Daryl. Are you…..," she trailed off suddenly as she examined the hunters face more closely. As she read something in the depths of his features her expression softened before she whispered," damn darling I am so sorry," but when she reached out to touch his cheek he aggressively batted her hand away.

Huffing in frustration she opened her car door to gracefully climb out before going around to his side and opening the door. Stretching out her hand she held it out steadfastly palm open to him. When he purposefully looked away from her she pleaded softly," Please Daryl I need you to trust me. I know you're hurting. I am so sorry but, you need to come with me. I came tonight to save you," her voice cracked some as she continued, " you….only you….I had too."

"Why," the angry hunter spat,"ya shoulda just left me to die. I was ready there ain't nothin left here for me anyway. I ain't got nothin left. Your pscho friend was right I am washed up." His tone modulating some to reflect his own inner turmoil he continued, " I tried it your way. I did….. and people died….you died. I don't got nothin left Beth my faith it died that day in the hospital in Atlanta. I ain't nothin no more, ain't nobody but, a washed up version a Merle who got a man killed tonight cuz I got sloppy."

Beth's face fell at the absolute despair reflected in Daryl's features. She had seen him once or twice while tracking for Negan and it had been enough to reassure herself that he was at least alive and whole but, she hadn't stuck around long enough to get found out and she obviously hadn't grasped the whole picture of what was going on with him. Sure he had seemed angry and upset but, shit was happening and Daryl never dealt well with shit. Now however, she realized that it was much worse than she had imagined. This hollow shell of a man was not the Daryl Dixon she had been taken away from at the funeral home. In fact she wasn't sure she had ever seen him this lost not even back at the farm.

"You're somebody to me," she whispered while closing the distance between them and reaching out to force his hand out from under where he had tucked it against his chest from having his arms crossed. Intertwining their fingers on her own without any help from the hunter she continued, "I've come a really long way to find you and tonight I put a lot on the line to save you, I only have so much currency with Negan," she paused to sigh," I get that your angry, that you think I abandoned you but, this isn't a simple thing. We need to talk. Please come with me." As she finished trying to cajole the hunter into cooperating she tugged gently on his hand in an effort to move him.

Daryl continued to refuse for another long moment before he finally looked up at her and away from the point where he had fixed his eyes. His cerulean blues bore into her as he stared at her hostilely for several long moments. Finally with a huff of his own he slid out of the car and silently allowed her to lead him towards the front door of the building. As they entered and silently traversed the dark halls Daryl observed that the building had once been office space. There were rows of doors obviously leading into single offices and at the end of the hallway a small kitchen.

Still holding his hand Beth stopped at the door across from the kitchen. Fishing a key out of her pocket she unlocked the door before ushering him inside. Stepping across the threshold Daryl took a minute to inspect his surroundings. The interior of the room was Spartan with only a pallet for a bed, a couple of chairs, two camping lamps, and an overturned crate upon which sat several small personal items. Next to the crate was a small stack of neatly folded clothing, a pair of converse sneakers, and a crossbow.

"That's mine," Daryl growled pulling away from her and heading towards the weapon.

"You'll never believe what I had to do to get that damn thing away from Dwight," Beth sighed, " little shit has his own anyway he didn't even need it."

Watching as Daryl lovingly hefted the weapon, an extension of himself, into his arms she teased trying to bring some levity to the situation, "I'll give you yours if you give me mine."

"Huh," the hunter muttered distractedly as he ran his hands over the bow.

Nodding towards his hip Beth clarified, " My knife. Can I have it back? While I appreciate the sentiment of you carrying it around," a deep exhale, " I'd really like to have it back….I've missed it."

"Oh," Daryl muttered seeming to appear distracted as he dropped a hand to the knife. Covering it protectively he appeared to caress the sheath for a moment before looking up at her like a lost little boy," It's all I got left."

Pain slammed into her gut as she moved towards him slowly like one would approach a wounded animal," No," she murmured gently," it was all you had left. I am here now. You don't need the knife anymore."

He continued to watch her frozen and unmoving as she approached in as non-threatening a manner as possible. Reaching for his belt buckle she undid it slowly giving him time to pull away before she gently pulled the belt from two of its loops. She proceeded to slide the sheath from the belt before leaning over to place it on top of her crate. Straightening back up Beth locked her eyes with his once more as she rethreaded his belt and began to redo the buckle. The whole time the hunter never moved, not even a tick of his muscles to give away the fact that he was still present with her.

As she finished Beth gently placed her hands on his hips giving him the opportunity to pull away if he felt the need. When he didn't she rested her hands there softly as she gazed up into his hooded eyes and murmured," I am here to remind you now. Tell me what you need."

"I don't need shit," the hunter ground out aggressively even though he did not move away from her touch, " I been fine on my own. Always been that way. I don't need no one."

Snorting in disbelief the blonde retorted," Really that's what you call this? Your fine? Darling you're a train wreck that went off the rails tonight and just about ended in a fiery explosion. You've completely shut down. I can see it. I can see the pain, the hurt, the disappointment. You can't hide that from me of all people. It's bullshit so don't even try it."

"You don't know nothin," Daryl snarled finally pulling away from her to stalk across the room like a caged animal, " you been gone for close to a year. You don't know nothin about me…about what's goin on….bout what I been through."

Fighting to maintain her calm Beth murmured," I might not know what you've been through but, I know what you're feeling Daryl. I can see it plain as day and I know what it feels like. The hopelessness, the anger, the despair. You left me behind. You all left me behind and you never came back."

"You were dead," the hunter raged turning on her with a murderous expression," you had to go play the martyr and you died. Left me with nothin to hold onto. Didn't even get ta bury you cause a the damn herd that came through. I didn't leave you," he was waving his arms wildly now," not willingly. Was you who choose to go. Was you who left me."

Looking more than a little chastised she admitted," You're right I did something really stupid and I didn't think about the consequences but, I was never dead Daryl. Severely injured yes but, not dead. If just one of you had taken the time to check you would have noticed I still had a pulse."

"What," Daryl gaped his anger seeming to melt away at her revelation.

With a shrug of her shoulders Beth admitted," It was a working damn hospital Daryl. When they found me in the firetruck shortly after you all left they realized I wasn't dead and they treated my injuries. I had a pulse the whole time. Apparently the bullet never hit anything vital, it just caused a concussion of sorts but, I never stopped breathing and I always had a pulse even if both were shallow. I would have died of blood loss if they didn't find me when they did but, the real risk was infection while everything healed."

Staring at her in shock Daryl looked devastated for one long moment before he railed at her," How the hell did you end up here," he gestured around the room," with assholes like this when you knew we were here? You admitted it. How could you stay here?"

Moving to one of the chairs Beth toed off her boots before sitting on it. Drawing her legs up she sat cross legged deciding to get comfortable for this conversation. Gesturing towards the other chair, directing Daryl to have a seat she went about filling in the holes for him," I woke up at Grady and everyone was gone. You had all left weeks ago by that point. It took me a long time to heal and even longer for the headaches to go away. I told Dr. Edwards I wasn't staying but, it took longer than I thought to get well enough to leave. Then I had no idea where to go. I remembered Carol telling me something about a scientist being with you guys and that you were headed to D.C. to find a cure and well I had this," she leaned over to hand him a souvenir spoon from the top of her crate,"I 'd found it at the golf club when we went looking for a drink and it was in my pocket when those creeps from Grady took me." She shrugged before continuing, " So with nothing else to do and little else to go on I headed north. I was able to find a car here or there but, fuel is getting scarcer and mostly I walked. I ran into people here and there some good, some not so good, and a few who were something in between and I used the skills you taught me to survive."

Rubbing at the tops of her arms she admitted reluctantly," It was hard more often than not I was alone and I've never been very good at that. But, I made it to Virginia and one day I was hunting and they found me," she paused as if reflecting for a moment before continuing," I had just taken down a deer. Had no idea what I was going to do with so much meat and just me and Dwight and his goons kinda stumbled across me. They dragged me back to Negan, a few of them had some ideas about what was going to happen but, he of course caboshed those. Negan is a lot of things but, he doesn't allow his men to rape woman. He actually," she snorted at this," wanted me for himself but, I don't do the harem thing, and I showed him pretty quickly that I had value in other ways. I've become the group's hunter and tracker and I fight when I have to. I even saved Negan not so long ago. It's why he owed me tonight, why I had a marker to call in. He didn't want me to have you. Doesn't want me to have any man that isn't him but, he couldn't break his code in front of all of his men, he owed me."

Standing across from her a confused and somewhat angry look on his face Daryl demanded," What do you mean he wanted you for himself? A harem," he snorted," like he's got a collection of women?"

Smirking Beth smacked her lips together before confirming, "Yup. He's got more than a few women who would prefer to trade for their safety with their bodies. Thankfully I had learned enough from you to prove I had more value as a warrior, that I could keep myself safe, because there wasn't any just leaving once I was here Daryl. Negan is a possessive guy and once he figured out I could sing along with everything else," she looked down for a moment and shook her head," it just upped his desire to have me. Part of the pull I had tonight was that alone separate from the fact that he owed me for saving him during a skirmish a few weeks ago."

"This just gets crazier and crazier," Daryl lamented pacing the room once more," what the hell is the plan here Beth? This damn pscho is like a mafia kingpin and you're in so deep with them he ain't gonna let you just go. Add to that the fact that apparently he wants other things from you and we got a real problem."

Cocking her head to the side she acknowledged," Yeah I guess you're right about the mafia thing. I never thought about it that way before but, he extorts stuff from people for protection and when they don't comply he forces them to. I guess it's kinda like the stories I heard about the Al Capone in a way." Rubbing her hands nervously up and down the insides of her legs she continued," As far as the other part of the problem….I think I have a solution for that but, ummm….that's kinda where you come in a bit."

"What the hell do you mean by that," Daryl probed," we need to come up with a plan ta get out a here Beth. Rick…..the others, they need me, and I sure as hell ain't leavin you here. Don't care if I gotta tie you up and drag you outta here your comin with me."

With a vexed huff Beth growled, " You don't get it Daryl. I can't just leave right now. I've thought about that every day since I realized you guys were with the survivors at Alexandria. There are times I've packed my bag and been over the fence and halfway there before I've turned around. Times were I was tracking you in the woods and when I saw you it took everything in me not to go running to you."

"Then why didn't you," the hunter snarled, " if you wanted to leave why didn't you?"

"Because," she all but shouted in frustration," if I did that. If I left Negan and went to you guys he wouldn't rest until he had killed each and every one of you. He is obsessed with me and what he thinks he wants from me. I made the mistake of trying to play the innocent when I first got here and instead of making him back off it just made him even crazier. I didn't know…..didn't realize….what a mistake I was making. He had so many women I thought that if I played up my innocence than it would be a turnoff and he would back off. Instead it seemed to drive him crazy. I can't just leave not without a plan. I know what I did tonight was pushing it in and of itself. It was an agreement we had, one he has with a lot of his soldiers but, I don't think he thought I would ever follow through on it."

With a look of disbelief plastered across his face Daryl sneered," You told this idiot you were a virgin and you didn't think that would incite him to a frenzy. Beth what the hell were you thinking? This asshole is an egomaniac on a giant power trip. You ain't even a person to him at this point you're just a damn conquest."

Wincing at Daryl's ire Beth probed gently," So do you get it now? Do you see the problem? We need to have some kind of plan before I leave here. I don't want him brining his entire army down on Alexandria Daryl. We wouldn't survive it. He would decimate that place, our people, I can't be responsible for that."

"Son of a bitch," Daryl growled in complete frustration as he finally dropped to sit on her makeshift bed. Mimicking her position and sitting cross legged he raised his head to glare at her as he snarled," I only see one way outta this one Greene and ya picked the wrong guy for this shit. Your glorious leader was right. Ya shoulda picked Abe. He'd a been everything ya needed and more."

Tentatively Beth asked," So we're on the same page? You get it now?"

"Yeah I get it," Daryl murmured wearily as he swiped a hand over his dirty face. Then with absolutely no humor," You're making a habit a pigeon holing yourself into absolute impossible situations."

"Not impossible, "Beth tried to muse lightly a small smile on her face," just tight situations. It's just gonna be a tight situation."

Completely unimpressed the hunter raised an eyebrow as he demanded fiercely," That a joke Greene cuz it's just about the worst damn one I ever heard in a situation like this."

When she just shrugged her shoulders in reply Daryl flopped back onto the pallet in sheer exhaustion and frustration. Tossing an arm over his forehead he mused aloud," I was prepared to let go tonight. Was ready for it ta be over. Done with fightin. Now…," he sighed deeply," this ain't gonna be just a battle Beth it's a whole damn war."

"I know," she sighed," but it ain't anything we ain't use to by now and Daryl," she paused and waited until he turned his head to look at her," I wouldn't want to be anyone else's side kick in a situation like this."

With a wry chuckle Daryl mused," Greene in this situation you and I both know you ain't gonna play the role of side kick. Not if we want to get out of here alive. Not if we don't want to bring a shit storm down on Rick and everyone else's heads. There ain't but, one way to play this, and you know it as well as I do."

"Are you mad at me," she questioned tentatively with a wince.

"Mad at you," the hunter questioned fiercely," darlin you just came back from the damn dead. Course I ain't mad at you. Mad at the damn situation and what I know we're gonna have ta do," he paused," yeah I am but, if this whole shit storm of a world as Abe woulda called it has taught me anything it's that ya do what ya gotta do ta survive. We ain't dyin here darling. This ain't the end of our story. Neither one a us is goin out this way. So we do what we gotta do and we survive. We do it to honor Abe and everyone else we lost along the damn way. No one dies in vain. Later we worry about the damn consequences. Now we worry about ending this psychotic son of a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. Just a warning now that I don't typically use a lot of profanity in my stories but, this particular story seems to require it a bit. Sorry it just kind of fits the storyline. Also I don't own I see Fire by Celtic Woman which is the song Beth sings in this chapter.

 

At some point during the early dawn hours Beth and Daryl collapsed side by side on her sleeping pallet bone weary and exhaused. They weren't touching when they fell asleep but, when Daryl woke up from a troubled slumber several hours later Beth was completely intertwined with him. She was snuggled into his side her head on his shoulder, her arm thrown over his waist, her leg snugged into the space between both of his, and his own arm was wrapped around her anchoring her to his side like a vise.

As he groggily came back to himself the old part of him, that part that would have run from such close physical intimacy to another human being urged him to move away from Beth. That ingrained part of his personality wanted him to scoot over and to settle Beth once more by herself, as she had been when she had fallen asleep. His heart gave a painful little jolt in his chest however, when he thought about Denise, and what she had been about to say to him the day she died. The blonde doctor had called him out on being afraid, had challenged him to live like she was trying to do…. bravely. In the end she had died but, then he almost had too not that long after her. If he had met his demise from the business end of a bat the night before who would have been living their life at the end, him or her? Denise….the pretty brave blonde doctor's life had ended with her living fiercely and his…..his would have ended with fear and capitulation. A much larger part of him than he would like to admit had been ready to give up on that road. The thought shamed him more than he would ever care to admit.

Reaching to pull Beth closer Daryl vowed that if this was the end, if he and Beth did not make it out of this camp alive then he was going out fighting, they both were. There wouldn't be any more funeral home kitchen moments, full of awkward silences, longing looks, and an inability to retrieve the words he so desperately wished to say. Somewhere in the six hundred miles of desolation and despair that was the trip from Atlanta to Alexandria Daryl had found the words he had wanted that fateful night when all he had seemed capable of uttering was a hum. Drowning in pain, betrayed by their inability to be present when he'd needed them, he'd buried those too late words in the recesses of his grief shrouded mind. That's what Denise had been calling him on that day by the railroad tracks. She had seen his pain, seen his anger, known that he was hiding a tremendous loss, and she had wanted him to face it. He hadn't been able to then but, now looking at the very truth he had been trying so desperately to run away from he knew his lies were doubly deceitful.

By denying his own self truths he had not only betrayed himself but, he had betrayed Beth as well, and everything she had come to mean to him. What he had done to her memory, the travesty of denying her, cut him bone deep in a way he had never acknowledged before. This blonde waif of a women had somehow burrowed her way into his very soul. She had become his reason for living, his light at the end of the tunnel, and when she had been snuffed out it was as if his own light had gone out as well. Breathing in a lung full of air, reacquainting himself with the smell of her, something that he would describe as sunshine and fresh herbs, he vowed to himself that he was done hiding, done running, done existing. It was time to live, time to do more than make it, it was time for them to thrive. No matter the ending that lay in store for them it was every moment until then that counted. He had lost sight of that once, wasted so much time that he would never get back but, that wasn't going to happen again. Never again. Daryl had just fixed his eyes on the early afternoon sun filtering in through the small windows in Beth's room, figuring it must be a little after lunch, when a harsh knocked sounded on Beth's door.

Groggily Beth snuggled into his shoulder murmuring something about being comfortable and people going away before the knocking returned full force accompanied by an angry male voice demanding," Get your ass up Greene. Boss has called an assembly and he expects everyone in the hall in twenty minutes no exceptions."

Groaning as she opened one eye Beth glared at the door in distain before grinding out, " I got the message Mack. Now leave me alone damn it. I'll see you when I get to the hall."

There was blessed silence then as Beth finally rolled away from him enough to sit up prompting him to do so as well. Brushing her hair back off her face, scrubbing at her eyes in exhaustion, she groaned, " I'd convinced myself last night was a dream and that I was still stuck here all alone." Turning to grin crookedly at the archer she continued, " I am glad I was wrong."

"That makes two a us," Daryl grunted as he reached out to smooth her hair back off her face, "you look tired?"

Scrubbing her palm tiredly over her features Beth sighed, " Exhausted actually. I was out on a hunt for three days before I came to find you last night. When I go hunting I go alone, so I don't sleep well," with a shrug of her shoulders she continued, " I have to get away from here sometimes, away from all of them, so I make due with snatches of sleep here and there while I am outside the compound. I had figured I would rest when I got back here but, then…..," she trailed of a moment before reaching for his hand, " then last night happened."

As Daryl allowed Beth to intertwine her fingers with his own he took in her fatigued features. Her skin was paler than usual and her eyes huge and luminous against the backdrop of her weary face. Large purple depressions marred her delicate features indicating just how exhausted she was. Staring into her eyes Daryl saw behind the physical exhaustion to the emotional fatigue at the depths of her very soul. Brave Beth Greene had been struggling on her own for so long now and Daryl could see it had long ago caught up with her. The desolation, fear, and loneliness reflected in the very depth of her being called to the same feelings moored deep within him.

"C'mere," he grunted opening his arms to her in invitation.

Without hesitation Beth leaned across the distance separating them to throw herself into his strong solid embrace. Scooting up against him she allowed herself to be pulled into the cradle between his splayed legs. Wrapping her arms around his torso she pushed her face against his chest burying her nose in the overwhelming scent of him. Inhaling deeply of him her arms tightened as she began to shudder in exhaustion.

"I got you darlin. I got you now," Daryl crooned holding her close and rocking her minutely in his embrace," Ya ain't alone anymore. I ain't gonna leave you. Not again. Never again."

As she clung to him Beth murmured into his chest forlornly, " Who has you then?"

Using his hands to gently set her away from him a bit Daryl reached forward to brush her hair off her face. Leaving his hands on her shoulders after completing the act he murmured softly," You do Beth. We have each other. That's how its gotta be right now. In here…with these people…..you and me….that's all that matters. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she whispered biting at her lip in agitation,"but…."

"There are no but's," Daryl whispered fiercely," I am going to do whatever I have to. Whatever it takes if it means protecting you. We are getting out of here alive. Together. I don't care what that means in the moment. Whatever we have to do we do it. Don't question me. Don't second guess me. You've been so strong for so long but, you're not alone anymore."

Reaching forward to weave the fingers of his right hand into a lock of her hair he breathed, " Do you trust me Beth?"

Her luminous blue eyes locked on his, unwavering in their conviction, Beth offered without hesitation," With my life Daryl."

The hunter nodded once then before releasing the lock of hair. Nodding towards the door he murmured, " I get the feeling we're expected somewhere."

Sighing Beth turned to look at the door for a long moment before turning back to admit," Negan has these assemblies in one of the old warehouses. It's his throne room of sorts I suppose," pausing she ran a hand through her hair, " everyone is expected to be there. He babbles on about this that or the other thing and then there's a lot of drinking and…," she paused appearing uncomfortable for a moment, " other stuff."

The hunter could only imagine what other stuff entailed knowing the kind of men that the Saviors appeared to be," Anything else I should know," he questioned.

Looking down, picking at a frayed stitch in her jeans Beth admitted rather reluctantly, "Sometimes he asks me to sing," looking up she hurried to explain, "just a song or two but, when he asks," she trailed off forlornly.

Daryl understood immediately that Beth did not enjoy the signing, not here, not like this but, it didn't appear that she had a choice in the matter. Reaching out to put a gentle hand on her shoulder he smirked," If ya gotta sing pick something good alright?"

Raising her eyes to meet his Beth smiled tiredly for a moment before offering him a tight nod. Then in one of the most fascinating displays that Daryl had ever seen his open, honest, forthright girl disappeared behind a mask. It was as if everything that made Beth who she was disappeared in a heartbeat. Her eyes shuddered and her face froze into indifference and once more Daryl was facing the cold creature that had picked him out of a group the night before on the side of the road.

Cocking his head to the side he murmured," Where the hell you learn to do that girl?"

Moving lithely to stand Beth muttered," I 've always been a good liar Daryl. Being out here on my own since the funeral home," she paused to reach for her knife, "just taught me how to fine tune that skill. That's all."

Then she was strapping her knife onto her belt and reaching for the door handle," Come on," she muttered gesturing to the hallway," Negan doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Daryl followed Beth down the sunlit office building corridor and out into the industrial complex. Walking next to her, side by side, he muttered," Am I suppose ta belong ta you or some shit like that?"

"Spoils of war or some shit like that," she muttered under her breath mimicking him to a small degree before turning to offer him a callous smirk," bet you never thought you'd be in this position huh Dixon."

Chuckling softly under his breath he retorted, " Your damn lucky your spoils are more than willing ta cooperate woman. Your glorious leader don't actually think you could control me if I didn't want ta be here does he?"

Her lips turning up in a parody of a smile Beth acknowledged," Don't think he really thought that one through. Most of the soldiers here are men. There are some females but, they usually bunk up with other soldiers when they're looking for company. From what I've seen only the guys are interested in the spoils of war," she trailed off with a disgusted shake of her head before continuing, " think I am the only woman whose ever asked Negan for something like that." Kicking at a loose piece of gravel with the toe of her boot she continued shooting him a smirk," So I don't think he's really thought about it."

"Besides," she muttered reaching over to brush the back of her hand against his for second of comfort, " he seemed to think you were pretty washed up and broken last night. Not sure he's expecting you to put up much of a fight. None of them ever do. They're so grateful to be alive that they usually just go along with whatever they're told."

Baring his teeth at her Daryl hissed softly under his breath, " Lesson number one darlin don't ever underestimate your enemy especially when he's got somethin ta protect. Your leaders gonna find that out the hard way."

Beth stared at him long and hard for a moment as she continued to walk before suddenly they turned a corner and were face to face with a gaggle of rough looking men. Daryl eyed the group of eight men as they approached. All were vaguely reminiscent of the Claimers in some way, shape, or form, rough, desperate looking men, who no longer had anything to lose. As they approached the door to the warehouse an unsettling stirring in Daryl's gut told him he had been like these men just a few short hours ago.

Beth was nodding at the man closest to the door as he pulled it open for her. "Angel face," the rough looking heaviest man greeted.

"Cory," Beth nodded in return not pausing to stop and chit chat but, instead continuing on into the building.

Daryl followed Beth down a dim hallway and then around a corner. The closer they got to the interior of the building, the louder the cacophony of voices became. From the decibel level alone Daryl expected the room to be full of bodies. However, even he wasn't prepared for the sheer number of people attending Negan's assembly. As the corridor spilled onto the warehouse floor the hunter was momentarily stunned by the number of living, breathing, bodies all in one location. There were enough people that Daryl didn't even try to count them.

The crush of humanity was momentarily overwhelming for the hunter and he could see Beth's discomfort as well as she began to weave her way through the mass of people clearly headed for the front of the room.

"Hold up," Daryl grunted reaching out to grab her arm gently, "what the hell are ya doin Beth? Find a place here in the back."

Turning to him, her mask firmly in place, the blonde shook her head tightly," Can't. Negan expects me up front. He'll notice if I am not."

As she turned from him in order to continue her forward progress Daryl caught the flicker of unease in Beth's eyes. She was unsettled and that unsettled him. Following her he weaved around people until they broke through the crowd and Daryl came face to face with a large dais upon which sat Negan in a massive chair. Around him sat three fairly attractive young women in some of the most revealing attire Daryl had seen in a long while. A fourth women, a young red head, was sitting right in Negan's lap wearing the shortest shorts Daryl had ever seen and sorriest excuse for a shirt to match. Her ample chest was spilling out the deep v-neck and her bare midriff was on display. She was giggling and wiggling around on the large man's jean covered lap as Beth pulled Daryl off to the side, near the warehouse wall. There were two folding chairs and uneasily Daryl sank down next to his companion.

Feeling eyes on him Daryl turned back to the dais to find Negan watching him with curiosity and suspicion. As Daryl turned away to examine the rest of the room Negan began to talk rambling on about conquests, victories, and goods. Surveying the room as the obnoxious man droned on an on the hunter tried to count the exact number of people present. It was impossible due to the sheer crush of bodies but, he figured a conservative estimate would be two hundred souls. The front several rows of spectators were all seated and the majority of the chairs occupants were men. Rough looking men who didn't appear afraid of fighting. If Daryl were the betting sort he'd say these men were Negan's right hand guys. This perception was reinforced by the woman scattered about, all dressed in revealing clothing, and hanging all over these particular men. Trading sex for protection if he had to guess and the current condition of the world disgusted him no less than it had just hours ago.

Surveying the roughly two dozen men in the front several rows Daryl's curiosity was piqued more than a little by the fact that Beth was the only woman included in the psychopath's inner circle. Daryl had some ideas about why that might be but, he was holding off on any firm decisions about that just yet. Looking beyond the first several rows of people Daryl was met by row after standing row of what had to be foot soldiers. Men, women, boys, it didn't matter the sheer number itself was overwhelming. The dingy, rusty, dank warehouse was full of people and Daryl quickly realized that Negan could overwhelm Alexandra due to sheer numbers alone. Beth had been right about the psychopath slaughtering them if he so chose. If they were going to fight a war with Negan it would have to be tactical because they were outnumbered on a scale they could never hope to win against.

The hunter was drawn away from his thoughts by Negan suddenly booming loudly," Come on up here Songbird and sing something for me. I am in the mood to hear your beautiful voice."

His head whipping in her direction Daryl saw the infinitesimal tell on Beth's face that indicated her discomfort. She didn't want to do this but, she never even looked in Daryl's direction as she unemotionally replied, " Sure thing boss. Is there anything in particular you'd like to hear?"

"Sing us something Irish," the brawny leader declared flippantly, " the music suits your voice."

Heading towards the side of the dais Beth retrieved a guitar before coming back to sit several steps below Negan on the dais. Watching her carefully Daryl saw the distain on the faces of Negan's woman as Beth gingerly sat. They didn't like her, not the least little bit, and it was obviously written across their faces. Of course they didn't like her Daryl thought his gut twisting. She was everything they would never be…innocent, wholesome, and cherished. A man would have to cherish Beth Greene to truly appreciate her. Keeping his eyes locked on Beth Daryl watched as she strummed the guitar a few times in order to tune it. Then in one of the most haunting voices Daryl had ever heard she began to sing lowly but clearly.

 

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

 

It wasn't until Beth had hauntingly echoed the last syllable of sons that she began to strum the guitar as she sang. Watching her, completely enthralled Daryl listened to the words of the song as they washed over him.

 

If this is to end in fire  
then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father, oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn o-burn-on  
The mountainside

 

As he watched her Daryl mused that it always seemed to come down to fire with them. It seemed to be an unspoken thing. There was a conflagration between them and if he was being honest with himself it had always been there, ever since that first fateful day at the farm. He had taken one look at beautiful, innocent, little Beth Greene, and his chest had ached with something it had taken him a long time to recognize. After that one long look he had run from her absolutely sure he didn't want to be anywhere around her unless there were no other options. But, the feeling hadn't fled with him. If anything it had gotten stronger, like an invisible tether that, allowed him to always know where she was. He didn't have to see her to know…..he just knew and it had served him well the day the prison fell. He had known where she was the whole time and it was no cosmic accident that he had gotten out with her. He had known when he lost her that she was alive and well out there somewhere because he knew he would have known otherwise. His tether hadn't failed him until she had been shot and even now he was questioning that. Had it failed him or had he failed it? Had he been so overcome with grief that he hadn't been listening to what it was telling him? Should he have known all along that she was still there with him? Scrubbing a weary hand over his face Daryl tore his eyes from hers long enough to glance behind her at the man still sitting on the dais. Daryl saw the possessive way that Negan was staring at Beth while she sang and his hands clenched into fists until his blunt nails were digging into his calloused palms. The lust and desire in the man's eyes was a frightening thing to behold and it triggered a coil of vicious anger in the hunters gut. Instead of examining the feeling Daryl went back to watching Beth. Once more locking eyes with the blonde Daryl felt as if she was singing to him and only him at that moment. Like he was only other person in the room and that all these other poor souls had dissipated into a thick Irish mist.

 

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Watch the flames climb high  
For the last time  
Calling out father, oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn o-burn-on  
The mountainside

 

We ain' dyin here darling Daryl thought fiercely in his head as he continued to observe Beth. You got it wrong sweetheart. They ain't the fire we are. Trying to reassure her Daryl kept his eyes locked on hers his gaze darkening with all sorts of unfulfilled promises.

 

Desolation comes upon the sky  
Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me  
Oh should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got to close to the flame  
Calling out father, oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn o-burn-on  
The mountainside

 

Daryl's stomach dropped as Beth sang about being consumed and hoping someone would remember her. Leaning forward a bit in his seat he ached to get up and go to her. Behind the mask he could see all the emotions she had buried in the depths of her cornflower blue eyes. She didn't have to say it for him know that she thought they had forgotten her when they thought her dead. The pain, the despair, the desolation in her eyes tore at his very soul. After the prison fell he had vowed to himself that he would protect this woman. He had known even then what she meant to him, acknowledged or not, and her protection had been as much about him as her. He had taken up that task and like so many things in life he had failed…..had failed her. Failure was no longer an option for him. Months without her…..without his tether…had taught him that living like this was no longer an option. If desolation was coming then so be it. If they were the fire then they would either be consumed or do the consuming. Either way, whatever the outcome, they would do it together. They were no longer a single unit. Hadn't been since that fateful day at the Greene farm when Daryl had realized there was an invisible pull between him and this tiny little blonde scrap of humanity.

 

Desolation comes upon the sky  
Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me  
And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow on the ground  
I hear my people screaming out  
I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the Trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
I see fire,  
Fire  
And I see fire  
Fire  
And I see fire  
Fire  
And I see fire burn o-burn-on  
The mountainside

 

 

As Beth's clear angelic voice faded away there was absolute silence in its wake. Ripping his eyes away from Beth long enough to assess the situation Daryl became away that Beth had awed even the most hardened of the assembled criminals in the warehouse. In fact if he wasn't mistaken several of the men and woman appeared to be wiping tears from their eyes. His head snapping back to Beth Daryl watched as she sat on the step her head bowed as if examining the guitar. He could see however, that it was more than that, the slight tremor in her hands, the wash of despair buried in the depths of her eyes, the shaky inhale of her breathing. She was barely holding it together and that much was obvious to anyone who could see beyond her façade. The rub was Daryl was fairly certain he was the only one who could do so. To everyone else in this room Beth was taking a minute to adjust a string on the guitar. To everyone else in the room she was a cold calculating killer just like them. To everyone else in the room she was just another sheep. Only Daryl saw the true animal beneath the illusion….only Daryl saw the wolf. Then the moment had passed and Negan was dumping the scantily clad red head from his lap on her backside in his chair as he went to Beth a huge possessive grin plastered across his features.

When Beth stood clearly meaning to move away from the large man Negan reached out to put a hand on her shoulder," Hold up gorgeous," he leered.

Moving closer to Beth, clearly invading her personal space Negan breathed, " Song was beautiful. As beautiful as you are," he leaned closer as if inhaling Beth's very essence.

Daryl felt every muscle in his body tighten as he watched Beth go rigid with discomfort. Her mask remaining firmly in place however, she coolly responded," You liked it?"

"More than liked it," the big man boomed exuberantly as he moved even closer to Beth. Then suddenly he was playing with a lock of her hair and running his hand over her shoulder, down her back, and over her buttocks. Stopping at the most inopportune time he pulled her flush against him, his hand still on her backside as he leered down at her possessively," I could light your world on fire Songbird. All ya gotta do is say the word. I could be that fire you just sang about. I could show you what it's like to have a real lover in your bed. "

Daryl drew blood biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt to keep from hurling himself at Negan. The man's obvious disrespect for Beth, her obvious discomfort, his inability to do anything at this moment in time to protect her from being handled in this way coalesced into a rage fueled by impotency. A much darker part of the hunter, the part he was trying to ignore, the part that acknowledged the tether and what it really meant, howled in fury at the thought of another man touching what was his….violating what was his. Forcing that part of himself back into the recesses of his mind Daryl focused on Beth and the knowledge that she had handled this before, the knowledge that she could handle this now. He would make his point shortly but, at this moment the ball was in her court.

Coldly stepping back from Negan, effectively removing the man's hand from her backside Beth ground out icily," Sorry boss but, you know my feelings on mixing business with pleasure. I am a warrior before anything else." Then having extracted herself from his embrace she paused to smirk up a Negan," You don't let your woman fight, I'd get bored, you'd be short a valuable soldier, and since I wouldn't be out hunting you wouldn't get all that deer you like so much either. You have plenty of warm bodies for your bed," she pointed out almost sweetly," wouldn't you rather have a top notch soldier and hunter than a quick roll in the sheets."

Daryl could read the answer on Negan's face without the man saying a word. No he would not rather have a soldier and hunter. Negan wanted Beth and he wanted her badly. It was without a doubt obsession on his part. The only thing stopping him from taking what he wanted was the fact that he was a leader who needed foot soldiers. His army would value Beth more for what she could do for them and they wouldn't take kindly to losing one of their own to their leader's bed especially when she was clearly choosing their way of life over the easier version. Having to save face in front of his men was the only thing keeping Beth out of Negan's reach. Anxiety clawed at Daryl's gut as he wondered how much longer that might protect her. If this man decided to have her without her consent no amount of protestations on her part would protect her. He would take what he thought was his with no remorse.

Cold fury slammed into Daryl as he watched the standoff between Beth and Negan with emotionless calculating eyes. For several long moments neither backed down and the hunter admired Beth's fortitude. She was strong, so much stronger than she had ever given herself credit for. But, she wouldn't be able to combat this threat on her own and he felt momentarily unsettled by what he knew he was going to have to do. Pushing the feelings aside however, he reminded himself that he had promised her, promised himself, that they were going to get out of this in one piece. No matter what he had to do he was going to ensure that that happened. She trusted him and that trust was not misplaced.

Finally releasing a harsh chuckle Negan stepped back as he announced," Your right Songbird. What the hell was I thinking?"

Beth released a shallow breath but, Daryl could see how unhappy Negan really was. He was saving face in front of his men. Nothing more and sometime soon even that wouldn't be enough to keep him from taking from Beth what he wanted.

As Negan reclaimed his seat on the dais, Beth moved to put the guitar away. Then she was coming to him as chaos erupted throughout the hall. It was clear the speech part of the evening was over and the debauchery was to begin. As if it materialized magically alcohol began to flow. The men and women began to pass it around liberally, loud rock music was turned on, and half naked women began to entertain the crowd. It was as if the warehouse had suddenly turned into an underground club. Through the whole transformation Negan remained atop his dais like some kind of king. Finally Beth reached him and Daryl didn't hesitate to pull her against him with a quick one armed hug of reassurance.

In the raucous environment now surrounding them Daryl looked passed Beth's shoulder to see Negan still watching her from his seat. Leaning to her ear, his lips brushing it's shell Daryl demanded fiercely, " Do you trust me Greene?"

As some ten year old rock song that Daryl was vaguely familiar with thrummed away in the background Beth pulled back with a confused expression painted across her features," Of course," she murmured still clearly disconcerted from her conversation with Negan.

"Good," he murmured fastening his hands on her forearms and pulling her towards him," then come here."

As Daryl had pointed out to Beth earlier he was much stronger than she was and with little effort he had pulled her off of her chair and was maneuvering her onto his lap. Completely surprised Beth had no choice but, to go along with Daryl as he pulled her towards him. As he positioned her Beth was forced to drop one leg on each side of the hunter's lean hips. She found herself gasping in shock as her jean clad center came in contact with the hunters as he reached up to thread his hands into her hair effectively pulling it loose from its pony tail.

"Daryl what the hell are you doing," Beth found herself breathing out on a whisper her face just inches from his her breathing having escalated due to her shock and his close proximity.

His thumbs caressing her cheeks lightly Daryl stared deeply into her eyes as he murmured," Marking you." Then his head was dipping towards hers and before Beth had fully grasped exactly what was going on Daryl's lips were colliding with hers.

Daryl hadn't kissed a woman in longer than he could remember, had never particularly enjoyed the activity before. The last time he had kissed someone had probably been in the back alley of a rundown bar way before the end of the world. But, when he kissed Beth he did so with every ounce of confidence he could muster knowing that it was imperative that he looked like he knew what he was doing. As he had been pulling Beth onto his lap the hunter had glanced over her shoulder to see Negan watching him intently and Daryl fully intended to make a point to the other man meaning that there was no room for hesitation or doubt.

Sealing his lips to Beth's Daryl was shocked by the immediate pulse of electricity that shot through him. If Beth's reaction was any indication as she shuddered and sighed against him she felt it as well. Sliding his hands across her shoulders, down her back, and onto her bottom he anchored them there right below the waist band of her jeans. Pressing his hands into her soft flesh he pulled her even more firmly against him unwittingly grinding her core against his lap as he deepened the kiss. Beth opened to him willingly and as the hunter slid his tongue against hers in an ancient and passionate dance he became aware that she was pressing her own hands into his chest in a less than comfortable manner.

Breaking the kiss to grab her hands he found himself panting as he guided them to his own hips. Beth looked dazed and more than a little confused as she stared up at him struggling to catch her breath. Canting her head to the side as her fingers dug into his hips she gasped clearly disoriented," Daryl what the hell are you doing?"

Sliding his hands back around her hips and onto her bottom once more Daryl dropped his forehead to hers as he rasped, " Your glorious leaders got some ideas that ain't happening in regards to you darlin. Only way I am gonna convince him a that is ta convince him you belong to someone else."

"Like you," Beth panted wiggling against him, drawing out a harsh moan from deep in the hunter's throat as her center once more rubbed against him," you want him to think I belong to you?"

"You do belong to me," Daryl ground out possessively leaning forward to nip at her lower lip. He didn't draw blood but, it was damn close, and instead of pulling away he moved to deepen the kiss until Beth's chest was heaving against his.

"He'll kill us," she panted as Daryl dipped his head to kiss along the column of her throat," he'll kill both of us."

"Then we die together," the hunter vowed nipping at the tender skin of her collarbone knowing it would leave a mark and more than a little pleased about that. Pulling back he stared into Beth's eyes for a long moment before threading a hand once more in her hair, " This is why you brought me here isn't it? "

"I brought you here to save you," Beth panted with a sharp shake of her head, her eyes wild and unfocused.

"We're saving each other darlin," Daryl declared before leaning in for another kiss. Pulling back at its conclusion he panted, " This is the only way. You understand that right? That this is the only way?"

Some of the haze cleared from Beth's eyes as she stared up at the hunter. In the clearing crystal depths of her cornflower blues Daryl could see clarity as it washed over her. With a tiny nod of her head she shuddered out," He's never going to let me go otherwise is he?"

"Nah," Daryl agreed, "only way this son of a bitch is gonna get over his obsession is ta prove you belong to someone else. Can't even guarantee that that's gonna work. He might just kill us both in a blind rage like ya suggested."

"So this is all just one big gamble," Beth breathed leaning forward until her head collided with Daryl's shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her as she burrowed into him Daryl leaned forward to whisper in her ear, " Life is all one big gamble at this point darlin. We're playin the best odds we got at the moment. It's bout the only thing we can do."

Beth let out an exhausted shuddered sinking into Daryl even more if that were possible. On one level she felt as if she were trying to climb deep inside him. She was so tired of fighting, so tired of being alone, so tired of having the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. It was a relief to have someone to share that burden with. Burying her head in Daryl's shoulder she ignored the general debauchery going on around her, blocked out the overly loud rock music, instead focusing on the feel of Daryl's calloused yet gentle hands as he stroked her hair, his keen observant eyes taking in everything going on around them. Daryl would keep them safe. For just a little while she could let her guard down. She could let him take over.

As she rested with her head against his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent of sage and forest, Daryl bent his head so that his lips were once more touching the shell of her ear. Shuddering delicately at the contact knowing without looking up that Daryl was still watching the others alertly and not looking at her Beth was surprised when the hunter murmured softly, " By the way you're wrong bout the fire Beth."

When she sat back to look into his eyes the hunter flicked his gaze from over her shoulder back down to her. She didn't need to verbalize the question for him to understand her confusion.

Dipping his chin, gentling his voice to the tone he reserved only for her at their most intimate times Daryl clarified, " They aren't the fire Beth…..we are and we're going to burn them down until the only thing left is ashes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. Just a warning now that I don’t typically use a lot of profanity in my stories but, this particular story seems to require it a bit. Sorry it just kind of fits the storyline.

Daryl gave Beth a few minutes to compose herself, sensing that she needed it badly, before swinging her around so that she was sitting sideways in his lap. Wrapping an arm around her he cradled her against him as he silently watched the debauchery going on around them. People were drinking, gambling, and engaged in a variety of activities that fell just short of intercourse but, barely. Thanks to Merle Daryl was more than familiar with this type of scene and he barely blinked an eye at some of what he was witnessing. However, he could tell that Beth was more than mildly disturbed by the rough bunches behavior. The leader himself appeared to be sharing drinks with several of his right hand men as the woman surrounding him fawned over him effusively. Negan barely seemed to notice the woman, his behavior indicating that he felt their fawning was his due. Daryl was disgusted by both the woman’s desperate need for protection and the way the leader used it to his own benefit. The hunter was sure that at some point each of the women had been someone other than the desperate possession they now embodied, whose only value lay in physical attributes that would soon be used up.   
Shuddering in revulsion Daryl pulled Beth even closer vowing that he would see both of them dead before he saw Beth in that position. Beth was everything good and light and hopeful and innocent and he would never allow such taint to touch her. He had failed her once before but, he would not again. The long months of separation had enlightened him and he knew that he would rather cease to live at all than to live another day without her. He had no long term expectations other than that of friendship, camaraderie, and partnership but, that in and of itself would be enough. In the meantime however, he had resigned himself to doing whatever he had to in order to protect her.   
Every once in a while he would drop a quick kiss on Beth’s exposed neck well aware that they were still being observed by Negan and figuring that given his supposed status here they were just fitting in with what everyone else around them was doing anyway. It played perfectly into what he was going for and an inner part of himself found the whole situation more than a little amusing. Merle would have loved this type of situation way more than was ever healthy. The game, the challenge of it, the intricacy of manipulating the situation it all would have thrilled Merle to no end. Daryl personally found the whole thing daunting, exhausting, and emotionally challenging, and he would prefer to just have it over with but, he recognized that it might be a while before they got to that point. For her part Beth stayed quiet choosing to relax in the safety of his arms trusting the hunter as he had requested. Finally after what seemed like an eternity people began to leave the warehouse. They were either headed for the nearest bed with a partner to finish what they had so thoroughly started or to sleep off their intoxication.   
Leaning down to Beth’s ear the hunter whispered,” We good ta blow this joint?”  
“Mhmmm,” she agreed nodding her head against his shoulder before adding, “ shouldn’t miss us if we leave now.”  
Helping Beth to her feet Daryl stood as well wrapping a possessive arm around her before dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. He felt Beth flinch a bit at the unexpected embrace as they began to walk out of the room but, she quickly settled into it leaning against him and wrapping her arm around his waist. Daryl knew that the blonde had no idea what he was about but, she trusted him enough to play along with minimal fuss.  
They were halfway down the warehouses hallway when a booming voice demanded,” Hey Angel hold up a second.”   
Daryl felt Beth stiffen and he offered her a gentle reassuring squeeze as they both turned to face Negan. Her features schooled into a mask of indifference Beth muttered questioningly, “Boss?”   
Negan sauntered up to them an inscrutable expression visible on his features. Daryl couldn’t tell whether the man was angry, amused, or indifferent to them at the moment and that made him uneasy. When the leader reached out with the intent of running his finger down Beth’s cheek in a caress Daryl didn’t check his instinctual response fast enough and before he even realized it he had pushed the blonde a bit behind him.  
Dropping his hand back down to his side Negan’s eyes narrowed as he turned on Daryl suspiciously,” Getting a little big for those britches a little too quickly don’t ya think boy,” the leader sneered. Studying Daryl for one long moment his expression absolutely blank Negan cocked his head to the side when the hunter refused to back down or look away from his challenging stare. Still staring deeply into Daryl’s eyes Negan stepped forward more thoroughly into his personal space obviously expecting Daryl to step back. He didn’t earning a raised eyebrow from the man.   
Next to him Daryl could feel Beth shifting uneasily practically begging him to let it go and step back. The hunter had dealt with men like Negan his whole life however, an inevitable side effect of having a brother like Merle, and he knew without a doubt that he could not back down. This was a risk but, a calculated one based off his knowledge of men like Negan. He needed to start to win Negan’s respect, even if it was grudging which, meant taking the chance that this all might backfire in his face at any moment.   
After several painfully long moments Negan growled menacingly,” Ain’t so beat down anymore are ya boy. Couple hours in a beautiful woman’s bed and ya forget bout whatever was making ya a dead man walking. “ Cocking his head to the side a rueful smile suddenly gracing his features he mused with deceptive indifference, “ She that sweet boy? Is my Angel so sweet that she fucked your sorry ass back to the land of the living?  
Negan’s crude words enraged Daryl and the hunter found himself biting the inside of his cheek for a second time that night. His fingers itched to ball themselves into a fist to plow into the man’s arrogant face. He didn’t care what the man thought about him but, no one should talk about Beth in the manner that he was. Instead of following through with his inner desires, knowing that he had to play the parts he had laid out for each of them, Daryl pulled Beth even closer to his side before leaning in front of her to place a possessive kiss on her lips.   
She was still gasping in shock when he turned back to Negan with an arrogant smirk of his own, “ Yeah sounds bout right. Sweet as a Georgia peach…… all warm and ripe,” he paused to run his hand down to her backside. Cupping her there he crooned at Beth his eyes still locked on Negan,” Warm and ripe and tight in all the right places.”  
Beth stiffened against him almost immediately obviously completely thrown off by his out of character remark. At the big man’s sharp intake of breath and narrowed eyes Daryl wondered suddenly if he had overplayed his hand. However just like that the big man was suddenly laughing, all ire melting from his features, as he turned to Beth with an amused expression,” Yup Angel not so dead after all. Maybe ya did good insisting on this one I think I might end up likin him after all,” then almost as an afterthought,” If he lives long enough for me to decide anyway.”  
Turning back to Daryl with a lethal expression once more painting his features Negan hissed,” You know why you’re here boy? Did she tell you how this works?”  
When Daryl just nodded tightly in affirmation the leader encompassed both of them in a look as he acknowledged,” Ain’t ever let a woman do this before Songbird. The men havin women around is one thing but, no man is just hanging around this camp without a purpose. Your boy here needs ta find a job other than warming your bed. Figure out what he’s good at and make him useful before I decide he’s expendable.”   
Turning back to Daryl Negan demanded,” You good at anything in particular dead man walking? Got any skills besides putting your hands on things that ya ain’t got no right ta claim? “  
“Daryl,” the hunter growled,” my name is Daryl.” Then after a short internal battle he admitted rather reluctantly,” I hunt, track, been fighting most a my life. “  
Negan eyed Daryl more than a little suspiciously then as he looked back and forth between him and Beth. The hunter could see the wheels turning as the leader considered that his skill set was eerily similar to the blonde’s. Would Negan accept that as coincidence or would he understand what it meant. For a split second he had thought about lying but, he’d quickly realized that his skills would become apparent around Beth if they were forced to stay at the compound for any length of time. In order for his tentative plan to work Negan would have to learn to trust him. That meant telling the truth right off the bat and hoping the narcissistic leader didn’t put the pieces together.   
Appraising the hunter critically Negan mused,” Bet your damn good at it too….Daryl.” The way the leader said his name Daryl thought it sounded more like a curse than a moniker,” good enough ta be the second in command in your old group. Tell me boy,” he drawled,” do ya think you’re as good as my girl.”  
Scoffing internally Daryl mused “I taught your girl” but, of course he couldn’t say that to Negan so he didn’t. Instead he pretended to mull it over for a moment before offering rather nonchalantly with a smirk, “ Beth and I seem pretty damn compatible so far. Don’t think it’s a matter a whose better, think it’s a matter a us workin together like the well-oiled machine we seem ta be.”  
The innuendo hung in the air for several long seconds while Negan’s features darkened yet again as he drawled,” Your sorely testin my patience tonight boy. Ya better hope your half as good as you’re braggin you are cuz you better turn out ta be damn useful ta me. Otherwise,” he paused as he reached out to adjust Daryl’s cut in a manner that could only be viewed as threatening, “ if ya ain’t…….if ya don’t make yourself indispensable to me…..you’re gonna find out just how displeased I am by this current state of affairs.”  
The hunter didn’t have to think too hard to understand what state of affairs Negan was displeased with. Daryl knew it could only be the leader’s assumption that he was currently enjoying something Negan himself coveted with a near obsession.   
Turning on Beth as if finally remembering that she was present the leader growled,” Your pet needs some lessons on how ta behave Greene. He ain’t house broke and I don’t tolerate feral things in this camp. I am glad ta see he ain’t gonna turn out ta be the sorry sack a dead worthless shit I thought he was but, ya best teach him some manners.”  
“Sure boss,” Beth agreed glaring at Daryl angrily,” believe me we’ll be working on that tonight.”  
Negan nodded at them both before turning to head back towards the assembly which was still mostly in full swing. Pausing when he was several feet from them Negan turned to order over his shoulder, “ Plan ta meet with me first thing in the morning Greene. I got a task for you and I don’t fancy havin anyone else do it.” Taking a moment to rake his eyes over Daryl once more he leered at them both as he rasped as if quite amused by his own thoughts, “ Bring your pet. I think he’ll appreciate the assignment and I am gonna expect him to assist you in completing it.” With his cryptic parting shot fired Negan disappeared from the hallway leaving an uneasy Daryl and a furious Beth.  
Turning on the hunter the blonde rasped under her breath in fury, “ What the hell is wrong with you Daryl. Are you trying to die? Because you couldn’t have been any more obviously pushing his buttons if you’d tried.”  
Shrugging his shoulders he asserted dismissively,” He already thinks I’ve had you. That was the whole point of this farce as far as he’s concerned wasn’t it? Ya didn’t bring me back here ta play patty cake with Beth. He thinks I am gonna do for you what all those desperate woman do for him. That’s what you asked for ain’t it?”  
When Beth just stared at him in shocked outrage Daryl grabbed her forearm as he began to tow her towards the doors at the end of the corridor,” This ain’t the time or the place for this conversation. Let’s get back to your room.”  
About five paces from the doors Beth finally seemed to gather herself enough to pull away from him to grind out,” You aren’t in charge here Dixon I am. You follow my lead,” before stomping ahead of him.   
The tiny blonde hurtled herself through the doors and down the street obviously expecting the hunter to follow. He did a smirk plastered on his face as they traversed the now dark path back to Beth’s room. They were completely silent Daryl nonplussed and entertained by Beth anger even though it was obvious she was furious.   
When the door to her room finally snapped shut behind them she turned on him once more as she demanded fiercely,” What the hell game are ya playing at Daryl?”  
Shrugging his shoulders the hunter leaned back against the door with his arms crossed as he murmured,” The kind that keeps us both alive until I can deal with your fearless leader. Cuz damn darling but, that’s the only way we’re gettin out a here without bringing every damn savior down on Alexandria and we don’t have the numbers for that. There are twenty a them if not more for every one a us.”  
Waving her arms wildly Beth railed, “ You think that acting like that is going to keep you alive,” she paused to suck in a desperate breath,” Daryl you practically rubbed the fact that you’re sleeping with me in his face.”  
“First of all,” the hunter drawled taking a moment to adjust his pose, to cross his legs as well in a show of total relaxation,” I ain’t sleeping with ya. Not yet anyway. But, ain’t that why I am here darlin? Don’t you think he’d find it a little suspicious if I weren’t playin that up?”  
“You…I….We’re not,” Beth spluttered obviously flustered. Finally she managed to get out,” We aren’t going to be sleeping together,” as her face turned flame red.  
His heart clenching Daryl cursed the world and what it had become. Beth Greene had never deserved half of what he knew she had suffered and he was well aware that there were probably plenty of things he didn’t even know about yet. He hated to shatter her illusions about life but, that was just what he was about to do. Approaching her as one would an untamed animal he murmured lowly but, firmly,” Sweetheart your gonna do whatever it is I tell you to in order to keep us both alive. If it comes down to that you’re gonna do it too. Ya promised you trusted me……prove it. Let me lead. Follow me and trust that I know what I am doin. I been dealin with men like Negan my whole life. We’re short on options right now and we gotta play the hand we’ve been dealt. Unfortunately I am pretty damn sure that it’s going to involve pushing the physical limitations of our relationship well past where we are both comfortable while we’re here. It ain’t gonna be forever. It’s just a means to an end and when we’re outta here and back with our group we forget about it and remember that we’re family and we did what we had ta do ta survive.”  
“Oh my god you’re serious,” Beth chocked out waving her arms at him, “have you lost your mind Daryl. Are you even hearing yourself?”  
“I am,” the hunter replied harshly,” the question darlin is are you? Did you even think this through before you came to pluck me off the road last night? You know what he wants from you. You admitted it yourself earlier. You pulled me out of a group that included your sister and brother in law. I have to assume you had some idea of where this was always headed.”  
Shaking her head Beth denied vehemently,” No. Ah ah. I came for you because you’re the only one I couldn’t stand to lose. You came for me at Grady. I know it was you. Maggie wasn’t even in that hallway. I owed you. Even if you left me I owed you. You taught me how to survive. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. It wasn’t because of that….. because of what you’re thinking. It wasn’t.”  
Beth’s confession felt like a sucker punch to Daryl’s gut. He knew that on one level she actually believed what she was saying and that tore at his insides. The raw pain in her voice spoke to similar emotions he had been harboring deep inside since that fateful day at Grady when he had watched his light helplessly unable to do anything as it was snuffed out.   
Denise’s warning to live bravely floated through his mind reinforcing Daryl’s conviction that he was doing what had to be done and firmly but compassionately he murmured,” Stop lying to yourself girl. Don’t even try ta lie ta me. I know you too well for that shit. I believe everything you just said but, we both know you choose me for other reasons as well. “   
Pushing away from the wall he approached her and put his hands gently on her shoulders,” You knew what I was alluding to earlier. You might want ta delude yourself into thinkin you didn’t or that you thought I meant somethin else but, you know that ain’t true. You knew the minute you asked Negan for this what it was going to mean.”  
Looking down at her boots, shaking her head in denial, Beth whispered hoarsely,” No I thought,” her hands fisted at her sides,” I thought there would be another way. I never planned on this. I never wanted it to go this way. There has to be another way. There has too.”  
“There ain’t,” he denied without sugar coating their situation,” I been over it and over it in my head. Anything else I was considering went out the window the minute I saw his sleazy ass gropin ya earlier. He has ta think you’re getting it from somewhere else and he has ta think you’re enjoyin it. He thought he knew what he was consenting to by allowing this but, we gotta make sure he realizes he didn’t have a clue. We gotta make him not want you anymore darlin and that ain’t gonna be an easy thing ta do. But, we gotta cuz we have ta get him ta back off until I can find the right time ta end this. Man’s barely holding on by a thread when it comes to you and his self-control. We don’t have the luxury of time when it comes to this aspect of the plan.”  
Raising her eyes to his Beth’s blue orbs shimmered with confusion and exhaustion as she demanded, “What’s your plan then? How do you foresee this going? What the hell could you possibly have been about antagonizing a man you just saw beat someone to death with a baseball bat?”  
Rubbing his hands up and down Beth’s arms in comfort the hunter softened his voice as he began,” I had a reason for doin that. I needed him to see I wasn’t who he thought I was. I need him to start to respect me Beth. I gotta become part of the inner circle. You’re my entree in but, you ain’t ever gonna get as close ta him as we need unless you end up in his bed and I ain’t allowin that. We play this right, you listen to me, do what I tell ya, I play your good little pet for a bit, and he sees how valuable I can be. I surpass you in importance, I can protect you that way, and then we wait for the right moment. The moment where we can end this for good. It’s the only way I can see us gettin out a here alive darlin and it’s gonna require that you play the game harder, and deeper, and faster than you ever have before. Ya told me you’d perfected your mask. Well now is the time ta prove it.”  
Gulping Beth stared at Daryl as realization crashed down on her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had always known that she had very few options when it came to escaping Negan. Now she realized just how few options there really were. Shuddering as she gulped again she found herself nodding at the hunter as she agreed forcing a strangled, “ Okay,” through her tight throat.   
“Good girl,” the hunter murmured moving to pull her into a tight hug,” it ain’t gonna be easy darling but, I promise we’re gonna make. I promise it’s gonna be worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of chapter 4….. The plan starts to take form and Beth starts to understand what Daryl was alluding to. Moving on to chapter 5 Beth and Daryl learn what Negan’s assignment for them is. Needless to say it’s not a task either of them is going to be thrilled about and it’s going to put them in a very uncomfortable situation. I plan to start working on it right away so hopefully it will be up soon. Thank you in advance to anyone who comments. Your feedback is appreciated very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. Just a warning now that I don’t typically use a lot of profanity in my stories but, this particular story seems to require it a bit. Sorry it just kind of fits the storyline.

Beth drew her knees up a little tighter to her chest as she leaned her head back against the stark white wall behind her. As moonlight spilled over her she unwrapped one of her arms from around her knees and reached out to push some of Daryl’s lank hair back off his forehead. The hunter never stirred under her gentle touch and she took a moment to appreciate how much younger he looked with his features relaxed in sleep. She had noticed that when they had been alone before, after the fall of the prison, and it was even truer now when during the day he appeared to be carrying around the weight of the world.   
She knew she was just as observant if not more so than Daryl himself and she hadn’t missed the complicated emotions he had been trying to conceal since they had been reunited. She’d cataloged each one in her ever churning mind and so far she’d recognized fear, defeat, disbelief, anger, determination, hope, and maybe just maybe something that resembled a much stronger emotion than any and all of those others combined. The fear, disbelief, and defeat thankfully had been short lived but, the hunter was once more wearing anger and determination like a mask, and Beth was hard pressed to try to dig out that final ever illusive emotion he was concealing. She had a hopeful inkling of what of what it was but, she wasn’t yet completely sure.  
Sighing she turned her head to watch the moon’s progress as it traversed the night sky. They had both collapsed in exhaustion after Daryl’s explanation of his plan and while she had quickly fallen into slumber she hadn’t stayed asleep. Insomnia had been her constant companion since waking up at Grady and finding herself all alone and with no one to trust. She had lived with it for at least a year and she was well versed with its effects on her. Tomorrow she would be groggy and slightly off and while she couldn’t afford for that to happen worrying about it only served to make her insomnia worse.   
She had hoped that having Daryl here with her finally would make it so that she could sleep. She had never had a problem sleeping before she was shot and she’d desperately hoped that the problem had arisen not from any physical issues related to the wound but, from finding herself alone with no one to trust in a desperate world. She finally had someone whom she could rely on, a person she trusted implicitly, and she’d desperately hoped that would mean she could sleep one night uninterrupted at long last.  
Apparently that was not to be and letting out a frustrated and exhausted sigh she reached down to trail her fingers lightly over the top of Daryl’s hand. The touch was feather light and she in no way intended to wake him even though she knew he was an extremely light sleeper. He needed to rest, she’d seen the weary exhaustion on his own features, as he’d in no unequivocal terms told her what he thought needed to happen for them to escape this place. Even though she didn’t want to wake him Beth found herself needing to touch him to ground herself to the reality that he was finally really here, that they were finally together once again, and that for now at least they were both hale and whole.   
As soft as her touch had been the hunter sensed it and letting out a soft grunt in his sleep he moved closer to her as if drawn to her by some unseen force. Chuckling softly with affection as he rolled onto his side and shoved his hand underneath his cheek she watched as the hand she had been softly caressing reached for her blindly. He might not know he was reaching for her but, even in his sleep Daryl Dixon needed her. The thought stilled some of the chaos that had been swirling through Beth at the hunter’s announcement of how they were going to handle this complicated and currently inescapable mess. In his shifting Daryl’s hand had turned palm up and when he let out another soft unsettled snuffle in his sleep Beth reached out to brush her fingers gently over the appendage. She wasn’t at all surprised when his fingers closed over her own in a vice like grip. It didn’t hurt by any means but, it was obvious he had no intention of losing his connection to her, even if it was subconscious, and within moments his breathing evened out once more and he slipped more deeply into sleep.   
Taking comfort in the touch herself Beth took several long moments to try to quell her overactive mind. Examining the hunter’s face once more Beth longed to reach out and push his unruly hair back again. It had gotten so long and at the moment it was obscuring most of his face from her. It was also filthy, lank, and snarled and a complete testament to how feral this man had become since they had been separated. Daryl had always been a bit of a wild thing, something Beth had always found appealing about him but, never to this extreme. The uncivilized part of his nature had always before been tempered by his strength, conviction, inner code of right and wrong, and desire to protect his family. Traits that she had recognized and appreciated because while Rick had been their leader Daryl had been their protector. She had always known that about the hunter which was why she had been so upset when he had taken off to be with Merle. Without Daryl their group had been weak and unprotected and the feeling had not sat well with her.   
Daryl made her feel safe and that was a feeling she had not been acquainted with since that long ago span of time at the funeral home. Ever since then, since that fateful night, her life had been one long nightmare of unknown probabilities, self-reliance, and loneliness. Even knowing how precarious their situation was here with Negan Beth finally felt some degree of safety simply from having Daryl here with her. She knew it was insane, knew that either of them or both of them could die at any moment while executing this crazy scheme Daryl had concocted but, even so she finally felt like she could breath, like her head was above water, for the first time in a long time.   
The rough twitch of the hunters fingers around her own drew Beth away from her thoughts and looking down she watched as his cerulean blues snapped open. Daryl never came awake slowly. It was something Beth already knew about the hunter so she wasn’t surprised to see his eyes snap open fully. He was still half asleep, confused even, which was apparent in the way he gazed at her as if he fully expected her to disappear at any moment. She wondered if that was true, if he was still waiting just as she was to wake up and find out this was all a dream.   
His eyes blinking the last vestiges of sleep away he finally muttered gruffly while releasing her hand and moving to sit up,” Why aren’t you sleepin?”  
As he roughly pushed his overly long hair off his face Beth gave a nonchalant shrug of indifference as she sighed, “Couldn’t. Too much going on in my mind. I couldn’t make it shut off.”  
Tilting his head to the side for a moment the hunter stared at her searching her face until Beth shifted uncomfortably. She wasn’t sure what he was looking for but, it seemed to take him a long time to find it.  
Finally looking away from her and down at his lap he brought his thumb to his mouth to gnaw on the cuticle before mumbling around the digit, “ My plan keepin ya up? Do ya think I am wrong?”  
Well acquainted with Daryl’s habit of chewing on himself in times of high stress, anxiety, and insecurity Beth reached out to gently extract the finger from his mouth. She didn’t even need to recognize the uncertainty in his tone to know that he was questioning himself and his plan. The chewing was evidence enough.  
With a soft sigh she admitted, “ Do I think you’re wrong? No I don’t. I just….,” she hesitated before continuing softly, “ I knew somewhere in the back of my mind the events I was putting into motion but, I kept hoping that there was another way and I just couldn’t see it. I thought….I thought maybe you might be able to .”  
Adjusting his legs some as if to get comfortable the hunter mused,” I been round and round this in my head a million times and the only other option I can come up with darlin is us climbin that fence tonight and leavin here for good.”  
“Leave our family you mean,” Beth surmised cutting to the point of what he was really saying while running her finger nail distractedly up and down the fabric of her jeans.   
“Mhmm,” Daryl grunted in affirmation,” m’guessin you ain’t fond a that option bein as you ain’t already done that? And you know we can’t go back to them Beth. Not until we deal with Negan otherwise we’d be signin their death warrants.”  
“I don’t wanna do that Daryl,” the blonde breathed quietly,” I don’t want to leave them. As much as I enjoy your company we can’t just disappear from their lives. They would always wonder what happened to you. They know I am alive now so they’d be wondering about me to and besides it wouldn’t necessarily protect them from Negan. I need to protect them. We both do which, means we have to deal with the threat.”  
“Which means we’re short on options here Greene,” Daryl reinforced moving once more so that he was sitting cross legged as well,” If ya got any besides the one I ‘ve come up with I am all ears.”  
Rubbing the palms of her hands across her thighs she confessed hurriedly and out of the blue,” I didn’t come for you because I wanted to use you. I need you to know that. I laid awake at night coming up with ways to make sure you didn’t get chosen for the bat and that’s the only option I could come up with that I thought might actually work. I’d seen what Negan could and would do. I knew when you guys became a target on their radar what was going to happen. But I need you to know that choosing you like that, for the reason I did, it came after…after knowing I had to save you….because I knew I would do anything to save you. Not because I needed you for this.”  
Nodding in acceptance the hunter cocked his head slightly as he asked,” Why? Why’d you wanna save me. Maggie was there….Glenn. They’re your family.”  
Shrugging self-consciously before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear she whispered so that he could barely hear her,” After Grady….when I woke up and found myself all alone again all I could think about was getting back to you guys….to my family but, really there was one face that kept me going,” reaching out for his hand she visibly relaxed when his calloused fingers closed around hers,” when I pictured someone in particular it was always you. It was always you Daryl….. it has been since the moonshine shack.”   
Sucking in a sharp breath Daryl was silent for several long moments before questioning softly,” Why ain’t ya sleepin darlin? What’s keepin ya up? “  
Not surprised that Daryl had changed the subject after her confession Beth let it slide for the time being. Sliding her thumb over the tops of Daryl’s knuckles in a caress she admitted,” I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep since the last night we were together.”  
“Now you’re just flatterin me,” the hunter joked attempting to add some levity to the situation.  
“Nope,” Beth denied smacking her lips together with a sharp shake of her head,” I wish I was but, it’s an honest truth,” squeezing his fingers she admitted,” I don’t know anymore if it’s just stress or if the bullet did some type of damage that we didn’t realize at first.”  
Looking very concerned all of a sudden Daryl leaned closer to her as he examined her face asking, “Was there damage? I never even thought ta ask. It’s been insane and honestly I never even thought about it. You said it took time for ya ta heal….a long time,” he paused as he raised his free hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear,” I am sorry you were alone darlin. I am sorry no one was there for you when you needed us.”  
Leaning into Daryl’s hand Beth shuddered at the softly spoken words which came from the hunter’s soul. He was anguished at the idea that she wasn’t okay and heartbroken that no one was there when she needed them. She could see it in his body language and hear it in the timbre and tone of his words. His words of apology were more than words alone they were a balm that soothed her lonely soul.   
“There isn’t anything,” she admitted on a shudder,” not that Edwards could find initially anyway. He wasn’t sure why. Admitted there should be something at least. But there wasn’t,” with a harsh laugh she continued, “ maybe that’s what the insomnia is….penance for escaping death with no other obvious ramifications.”  
As her words trailed off Beth’s whole body sagged in exhaustion. As she had told Daryl earlier she had barely slept on her three day hunt and the few hours she had snagged with him earlier had done little to rejuvenate her. She was used to a constant state of exhaustion and usually fought through it but, suddenly it seemed to be catching up to her with the intensity of a runaway freight train speeding towards her. Unable to fight back feelings of hopelessness and the sheer exhaustion itself she began to cry, huge fat tear drops that forced their own out from her shattered soul to trail languidly down her pale cheeks.  
Her body shook with fatigue, as if unable to hold her up anymore as she raised stricken eyes to Daryl to admit,” I am so tired. I am just so tired and I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”  
Beth wasn’t sure what she expected from Daryl. The hunter had never been good with her tears before and she didn’t expect him to be now. She hated the weakness she was displaying but, she seemed incapable of pulling herself together. It was if the floodgates had finally opened and every fear, worry, and hurt that she had been concealing for the past year was forcing its way out.   
She was sobbing so intensely that she hadn’t even realized the hunter had moved to put his own back against the wall as well until he muttered gruffly,”Come’er.”  
Through the veil of her tears all Beth saw was his open arms and she didn’t even hesitate to seek shelter within them. Throwing herself into his embrace, burying her face in his chest, she felt as he wrapped his strong arms around her creating a protective shelter where she could purge the poison within her. As she sobbed he held her pieces together, rocking her gently, kissing the crown of her head, murmuring soft words of reassurance, and being her anchor in the storm.  
“I got you darlin. I got you,” he murmured over and over and over again,” ya ain’t alone anymore. We’re together now and whatever happens I ain’t gonna leave you. Not again. Never again.”  
When her tears finally slowed and her breathing regulated somewhat again he turned her gently so that she was leaning with her back against the hard wall of his chest and her head was propped against his shoulder.   
With his arms still wrapped around her securely, holding her to him, he reassured,” It’s not penance darlin. I ain’t a doctor and I might be wrong but, I almost guarantee you not bein able ta sleep is about you not feelin safe. Your stressed, afraid, exhausted….. you’ve been so strong for so long and those feelings have been keepin you from sleepin. It ain’t cuz a some physical problem.”   
Tilting his head down so that he was able to look into her eyes his voice rough with emotion he said,” I am so proud a you Beth. The things you been through…. the way you’ve handled yourself, you’re strong darlin, so much stronger than you think. I ain’t done half as good a job as you and I ain’t too proud ta admit it. I fell apart, did things I weren’t proud of, lost sight a what you taught me. The man you wanted me to be…I lost him Beth….when I lost you.”  
“No you didn’t,” the blonde rasped around her sore throat made raw by crying,” he’s right here holding me. He’s right here holding my pieces together because I can’t. He was with me earlier tonight when he held me in his arms and offered me shelter at the possible expense of his own safety. I can’t lose you Daryl,” sheer desperation colored her words,” Not after everything. I can’t. You can’t do stupid things like what you did at the assembly. I don’t know if I can do this. Follow through with this crazy plan of yours. Not if it means he’s going to hurt you. Not if it means you aren’t safe because of me. Maybe it would just be best if you left. “  
Looking up at him with desperation in her eyes she practically begged him,” You could. You could get over the wall no problem. I know where it’s safe to do it. I’d just tell Negan you’d escaped and that I was sure you wouldn’t head back to a doomed group. That you’d talked about getting away and leaving the area. He’d believe me…especially if I went to him….if I offered him what he wants. He’d be distracted and you could get away. You’d be safe. I’d know you’d be safe.”  
Her hands clutching the front of his shirt frantically Beth was shaking with emotion as her words trailed off her heart pounding with anxiety and worry for this man whose life meant more to her than her own. She was so caught up in the words spilling from her mouth that she never noticed the storm that gathered in the hunter’s eyes.  
He was practically shaking himself his eyes almost black with emotion as he rasped, “ Are you crazy girl. Have you lost your fuckin mind. You actually think I would do that? That I would let you give yourself to that maniac just so that I could get away? You think I could fuckin live with that?”   
Gripping her upper arms he was practically shaking her his fear and panic no longer hidden as he confessed,” I wanted to die on that road last night Beth. I wanted this to all be over. Without you I wasn’t anything. Without you I didn’t have anything left to live for. Do you hear me girl? Do you understand what I am tellin you? Somehow, someway, somewhere you became a part of me, a part I can’t live without, and when I lost you I died too. Your glorious leader was right I was a dead man walking. Ya can’t live without your damn heart and mine was gone. I was just biding my time. Waitin for it ta be over. If you think I could leave you here ya better just kill me now because if you try to send me away without you that’s exactly what your doin….killin me…..slowly piece by agonizing fuckin piece. It’d be more humane for you to shove your damn knife straight into my heart than ta try ta send me away without you.”  
As his words trailed off Beth found herself staring into Daryl’s panicked eyes. Raw unchecked emotion that tore at her very soul assailed her as that last emotion she had been trying to identify within the hunter clicked into place in her mind. She wasn’t confused anymore and with that final confirmation of feelings came bone chilling panic inducing fear…….because Daryl was right….the only way out of this was together otherwise there was no way out at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not where I intended to end this chapter but, I want to get something posted today since so many people are waiting for it. I didn’t even have a chance to edit this last little bit so if there are typos please bear with me and I will fix them shortly. Please be gentle about the fact that I did not get as far as I had hoped in regards to the plot. I had to work over twelve hours yesterday and today is going to be another busy day. I promise to start work on the next chapter asap and therefore, we will get to the assignment very shortly. Thank you in advance to anyone who favorites, follows, or reviews. Your feedback is appreciated very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. Just a warning now that I don’t typically use a lot of profanity in my stories but, this particular story seems to require it a bit. Sorry it just kind of fits the storyline.

Beth's heart was still pounding due to her revelation when Daryl shifted them once more. Laying back down on the pallet he patted the place beside him with a murmured," Come'er darlin."

Beth figured knowing Daryl as well as she did that it was clear he did not want to talk about his confession and the blonde knew it wouldn't serve either of them to push him. Daryl Dixon didn't offer to talk about feelings, it just happened when he was ready, and Beth was fairly certain he had said all he was going to say at the moment. Easing down gently she made to lie next to the hunter putting a hand behind her head and resting her other across her stomach. She had just settled herself when she felt him shifting next to her.

Glancing over she watched in fascination as he reached for her, wrapping a hand around her hip and tugging her towards him, with a gruffly commanded, " Naw come'er." Surprised but, not displeased she allowed the hunter to pull her in next to him keeping her body pliant as he tucked her up against his side.

With one arm wrapped around her and the other stroking her hair rhythmically he offered by way of explanation," Been separated for too long. S'been too much distance between us already. Don't want you way over there."

The hunters softly uttered words shook Beth to her core in conjunction with all of the other revelations from the last several hours. She hadn't had any expectations in regards to her reunion with Daryl but, even if she had they would have been blown to smithereens by the reality. Relaxing into his side she moved her head so that it was resting on his chest without her chin digging into him wanting to be able to see his face.

Raising her eyes to his she asked in confusion," Where did Daryl go and what have you done with him."

Cupping the back of her head and dropping his eyes from the ceiling back to hers, the hunter locked his expressive orbs on her as he divulged," He died last night lonely and alone in the middle of a dark empty highway," he paused to stroke her cheeks affectionately with his thumbs before continuing with a harsh chuckle," he was dead already really. But, knowing it was going to end like that…made everything else I've ever been worried about seem pretty inconsequential. Spent my whole damn life worried about lettin someone in. Bout letting myself care bout someone cuz I knew I would lose them. S'always that way. I am always left alone in the end."

He paused for a moment to stroke his thumb gently over her lips as he continued to stare deeply into her eyes. Beth had always found Daryl's eyes to be a window to his soul and tonight was no exception. With moonlight illuminating the ocean blue depths she saw no deception or concealment. This was Daryl offering himself to her, allowing himself to be completely vulnerable. She was so shocked by his continued articulation of his feelings that she remained silent almost holding her breath, fearful that any interruption on her part would prematurely terminate his declaration.

Pausing as he cupped her cheek he continued," Thing I realized as I sat there waitin ta die was that in the end I didn't save myself nothin. Still hurt like hell. Still missed you like a son of a bitch. The pain it was all still there. Hell I'd been dragging it around like a millstone round my neck for so long I forgot what it felt like ta not have it with me. Was the only constant I knew anymore….pain….loneliness….regret. Thing was that I still had all that and I'd denied myself the stuff that really mattered. Rick he lost Lori and in the end he could put it away because he had good memories ta fall back on. Same for Sasha, she lost Bob but, what they had before that made it worth it. Gave her somethin ta hang onto. I know Rick had regrets bout Lori. Bout the things he didn't say or do but, he knows she knew. In the end she knew. I didn't have that Beth. Had all the pain but, none a the good stuff to go with it." When she would have opened her mouth to protest he settled his thumb against her lips once more. With a silent shake of his head he admonished her to let him continue.

"Not sayin we didn't have something together. We did. What we had after the prison fell Beth…..darlin it was everythin ta me," his next words came out chocked as he forced them past the emotions clogging his throat," but, you didn't know. You never knew what you meant ta me. What that time meant ta me. All ya had was my dumb inarticulate ass shrugging my shoulders and avoiding ya when ya asked me ta tell ya what changed my mind. I was afraid Beth, so damn afraid, and ya know what it wasn't worth it. I need you to know now. I need you to because if this ends badly for one or both a us we need ta have that. You need ta know ya mean somethin ta me. I need ta be able ta tell you that and I need ta know you're hearin me when I do. No one deserves the regrets I felt and I ain't gonna blow this second chance by makin the same damn mistakes. If there's gonna be pain fine damn it I can live with that, been livin with more than enough ta drown me for over year. But no regrets, no more damn regrets, cuz in the end your gonna regret the things ya didn't say not the things ya did."

There was silence between them for several long heartbeats as Beth processed Daryl's confession. For a long moment she considered pinching herself to see if she was really asleep supposing that this might just be a very vivid scenario created by her sleep deprived mind because there was no way Daryl had just said all of that to her. There was no way she had ever heard Daryl say so many words in succession before…..ever….and he certainly wouldn't start now…..by telling her what he felt for her. Which was what exactly? He hadn't actually told her that. Just that he regretted what he hadn't said before….. that she meant something to him….. that he would rather die than be out in the world without her again. What she had seen in his eyes earlier…..was she right in what she thought it was?

As she gazed intensely into the hunter's eyes and he refused to look away Beth concluded that she was not dreaming. She could feel the rapid beat of Daryl's heart in his chest underneath her chin. She could hear his shallow breaths as if he was waiting for her to say something before he resumed breathing for real. Could hear the roar in her own ears that told her this was really happening. Saw the fear and was that hope…..in the hunter's eyes. Her own breath shuddered in and out of her chest catching in her closed throat as she realized the extent of the gift being bestowed upon her. Daryl Dixon who never relied on anyone for anything was admitting that he needed her.

Exhaling a shallow shaky breath she whispered," What exactly are you saying Daryl," as she reached up to push his unruly hair out of his face.

"I don't know," he rasped in return, after a short pause, the clear confusion in his gaze telling Beth that he honestly didn't. With a shuddering sigh she supposed he probably didn't, wouldn't recognize an emotion he had never experienced before.

When he clearly became frustrated by his inability to verbalize what he was feeling she tried to sooth him by cupping his chin gently and running her thumb over his scruffy facial hair," It's okay."

She had no sooner uttered the words than the hunter was huffing in irritation, " No it ain't okay. I just….," he trailed off before removing his hand from her head to scrub it across his face as he searched for the words he wanted. Finally appearing completely wrung out he admitted as if it was woefully inadequate, " I need you Beth. Damn girl I need you so much. More'n I've ever needed anyone else in my life and I….I ain't nobody or nothin without you. Like I was before. Before I found this group and became someone," he paused for a moment as if thinking through what he had just said and clarifying," I was still someone with them even without you but, I didn't want to be. I didn't want to be someone anymore. You make me want to be someone. You make me somebody. Somebody I want to be. Somebody better than I was."

It wasn't your typical confession of attachment but, Beth understood that it was a confession anyway, no less meaningful than a traditional one because it was unique to Daryl and who he was. The other words, the ones she had wondered about, were there right below the surface waiting to spoken but not yet ready to be thrust out into the light of day. She could see them, feel them, knew they were almost within her grasp but, she knew this tentative confession was not to be minimized. This was probably the bravest thing Daryl had ever done and that deserved her acknowledgement. Those other words…..they would come eventually. God willing they had time and her daddy had always told her good things came to those who waited. She had been waiting a long time now. What was a little more anticipation in the greater scheme of things?

Levering up onto her knees and leaning over him Beth framed Daryl's face with both of her calloused but, still delicate hands as she choked out," Me too. You make me better to. I need you Daryl. I need you so much more than I ever thought I could need another human being." Then continuing to stroke his cheeks softly she warned," I am going to kiss you now."

When he didn't move, didn't even appear to blink, she began to lower her face to his. She did so slowly giving him plenty of time to react, to pull away from her if he didn't want this. What they had done earlier at the assembly…..in her mind it didn't count like what she was about to do now. That was about the show, the act, the rouse that would eventually get them out of this place. This was something altogether different. It was about needing, and wanting, and longing, and …..belonging because her heart and soul belonged to this gentle, loyal, honorable man who had just metaphorically bared his belly to her even though he knew she had the tools with which to gut him. Because she did, and she could, and he trusted that she wouldn't, and that in and of itself was everything because she knew without a doubt that he had never trusted anyone like that before and that gift, his gift to her….it just about broke what was left of her fragmented, damaged, barely glued back together, busted heart.

There was a whisper of time as her lips neared his where for one second they were breathing the same air. She was inhaling his breath as he exhaled pulling it deep into her lungs and taking a part of him into her. They were almost one being and then they were exactly that as her soft skin came in contact with his. She could still taste the beer he'd consumed at the assembly on his chapped skin as her tongue rubbed gently against the seam of his mouth begging entrance. He opened to her without hesitation and as their tongues met she got a fading hint of venison from the deer she'd brought back earlier that had been part of the food being passed around.

His hands threaded up into her loose hair, his fingers seeming to wrap around the strands, enmeshing themselves in the thick mass as their tongues continued their sensuous cadence. It was less a duel and more a dance of equal partners who respected and revered one another. This wasn't about fighting, or dominating, or being victorious it was about giving selflessly, and taking only what was offered willingly, and creating an alliance that would bolster trust and confidence. The passion was there, boiling under the surface, demanding recognition but, tonight was not about that no matter how much it screamed for acknowledgement. This kiss was not a promise of future bonding of a much more intimate nature….this kiss was a bond in and of itself….one that connected two broken and wounded souls finally bringing them to a place of healing and synthesis. A final complete merging of two souls into one forevermore creating a bond that would never to be severed now that it was forged with finality.

Pulling apart both of them gasping Daryl offered her a tremulous smirk as he admonished, "Get some sleep Greene. Morning is going to be here before you know it."

Settling back against him she laughed softly," You expect me to sleep now…after that….when I couldn't before?"

"Mmhmm," the hunter hummed pulling her even closer and stroking her hair once more," just close your eyes and relax. I got you, you're safe, you'll be asleep before you know it."

Beth thought the sentiment was nice but, she didn't imagine she would actually fall asleep that easily given her history. So when her heavy eyes drifted shut just moments after snuggling into Daryl's side she had the last fleeting thought that maybe the hunter was right and her insomnia was due to feeling unsafe, because she had never felt as safe as she did in that moment cocooned in the shelter of his strong embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth was glad for the hours of restful sleep that Daryl was able to provide for her within minutes of reporting to Negan. The big man was sprawled lazily in a chair in his meeting room a petite pretty young blonde sitting at his feet. Beth couldn't help comparing the poor girl to a dog in her mind even though she knew the comparison was unfair. The girl, Beth was fairly certain her name was Meghan or maybe it was Madison, she wasn't positive had happened upon the Sanctuary quite by accident just a few weeks ago. With no useable skills besides the basics that had kept her alive for as long as they had she had chosen to fall back on her youth and pretty features in order to buy her safety. As she watched the poor girl sitting at Negan's feet like a dog with a master, with pity thrumming through her veins, Beth thanked her lucky stars for the millionth time that she had had something to offer Negan besides a pretty face and a lithe body.

With Daryl leaning lazily against the wall behind her Beth felt more secure sitting across from Negan than she knew she had a right to be. But something about the hunters reassuring presence and the restful sleep she had gotten bolstered her confidence and sharpened her mental acuity.

She realized shortly after having the thought how important both of those things were when Negan announced in a bored fashion," I need someone to handle picking up the supplies from Alexandria Angel and I need it to be someone I trust."

Cringing internally, desperately searching for a way out of this assignment Beth countered," Boss? I never do this kind of stuff. Why don't you send Gary or even Matthews they usually do the pickups?"

"Because, " the big man groused clearly upset," Gary is headed down south to deal with a pressing security concern and Matthews is already headed to the Hilltop. Those fuckers have got to learn not to make deals with other groups behind my back. I don't think our new friends at Alexandria are going to put up much of a fight. Not after their recent," he paused to chuckle darkly and with more amusement than Beth found healthy," loses." He waved towards Daryl carelessly," You take a crew with you, maybe Corey, Ken, and Gavin, and they see your pet and his new lot in life, and I don't expect that they'll give you much of a problem. You get the shit and you get yourself home. End of story."

Beth frantically shifted through excuses trying to find one that would work. She and Daryl needed to stay as far away from Alexandria as possible right now. Of course no one would blink an eye at Daryl being recognized, they knew he had been plucked from the group but, they could never know that she was a part of that group as well. If Negan put the pieces together, understood what Daryl meant to her, that he was someone she had always known, he would kill him. He would understand why she had done what she had done and he would kill the hunter out of sheer jealousy. How the hell was she going to keep their family from blowing her cover? They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't know that they were putting Daryl's life in danger. Rick could be impulsive to the extreme. Unfortunately try as she might Beth was unable to come up with a valid reason she couldn't complete the task being asked of her. She had nothing better to do, she was one of Negan's top aides, and most of his other trusted men were busy or being sent with her anyway.

Her normal emotionless mask must have slipped for a moment because Negan's eyes were narrowing as he snarked at her," Got a problem with my request Angel? There a reason you don't wanna follow my orders? Maybe you're thinking you'd rather stay here and play with your pet? Maybe you're having too much fun and you're forgetting what we're really about here Beth."

Turning threatening eyes upon Daryl Negan mused cynically," I can take care a that Angel. I can make your new little toy disappear if he's going to be a problem."

Rising lithely out of his chair the big man strolled towards Daryl only coming to a stop when he was crowding the hunter into the wall. Leaning into the archers space the Savior's leader almost crooned, " Tell me boy are you distracting my girl? You doing your job so well that she'd rather stay here and let you fuck her than go do her job and get my shit?"

Beth had tensed up when Negan had crowded Daryl fully expecting the hunter to explode but, miraculously he held it together clearly recognizing that he couldn't take on Negan, the girl, and the two guards standing on opposite ends of the room even with Beth's help. It was too risky and he would never risk Beth's safety in that way.

Falling into the act he had to play the hunter flicked his eyes to her, seeming to devour her with them for a moment, before offering Negan an almost bored shrug," She don't have no problem screamin my name when I make her come which," he offered with a shrug as if it was an afterthought, " I've had the pleasure of doing quite a bit since I got here. But no," he clarified his tone undercut with steel," I don't think she's forgotten what her job is."

Then as if completely unconcerned with the fact that Negan's chest was practically touching his own Daryl glared into the leaders face as he snarled," The leader of Alexandria….Rick….he handcuffed my brother ta a roof and left him there ta die," the hunter paused using his eyes to convey his absolute fury to Negan," he didn't die right away but, he did, later cuz a what Rick did. Was the only family I had left. I ain't got no love for Rick fuckin Grimes. I only stayed with that group cuz I didn't have anywhere else ta go and numbers matter now. I'll help Beth get your stuff. They'll do what I say."

Daryl's act was so convincing that for one moment Beth actually wondered if he believed what he had just said. Shaking herself back into reality she was reminded that the hunter had no illusions about who and what Merle had been. He loved Rick, that was never to be questioned, this was all simply a means to an end and she needed to keep her head in the game. A smirk passed over Negan's features as he stared into Daryl's eyes and the hunter refused to back down.

Amusement backlighting his tone Negan's mused," Maybe you didn't boy. Maybe you did and a pretty girl and a good fuck is enough to get you to turncoat. Certainly seems to have convinced you to grow a backbone and to stop walking round like your one a them, a damn corpse with no needs besides fueling your endless useless existence."

Backing up a step and pacing away from Daryl Negan chuckled abrasively before turning back to the hunter, "Yes sir boy you've got some fire in there don't you. Was just hidden by whatever it was that was eating you alive. You wanna tell me now boy? You wanna tell me what that was?"

When the hunter remained silent choosing instead to continue to glare at the other man Negan grinned baring all of his teeth in a sick parody of glee as he mused thoughtfully," Maybe you don't give a shit Daryl but, let me tell you something he sure did. Rick," he paused drawing out the emphasis of what he was about to say," boy did he beg for you after my Angel took you away. Blubbered like a little school girl about his brother and how he didn't deserve this because of all he'd been through. Tell me Daryl…..what is it he thought you'd been through? "

Beth was amazed that Daryl was able to keep his cool never even batting an eye in response to Negan's claims even though she knew they had to be ripping him apart inside. Never altering his relaxed posture the hunter ground out," Rick's a fool. He ain't my brother. My brother is dead cuz a him and I ain't been through nothin that no one else in this world that's survived this long ain't been through. I will get your shit for you. They won't be a problem."

"I like you boy," Negan chuckled after Daryl's assertion," I am not sure I trust you and I am pretty sure you're lying to me about something even though I haven't figured out what it is yet. But, I like you. You ain't afraid. Ain't shown fear yet even when I was about ta bash your damn brains in. I admire that in a man Daryl." Reaching out to clap the hunter roughly on the shoulder Negan announced boldly," You play your cards right and you just might find a place here. I could use more men like you. There ain't room for fear in this world anymore. The meek ain't inheriting the earth and all that shit. There's only room for taking…..taking what you need to survive….. taking what you want to experience pleasure. Cuz we're all dying boy, sooner rather than later but, me I intend ta draw this out as long as I possibly can and while I am here I am damn well gonna enjoy myself."

Strolling back to his seat Negan flopped down lazily before commanding the blonde at his feet," Come here."

The girl never even batted an eye as she rose from the floor her face an emotionless mask. When the leader patted his lap she sat without question or complaint a docile subservient waif. Beth knew she was not dismissed, knew Negan was not finished with them, no matter how much she wanted to flee the situation before her. Sitting stock still she watched as Negan grabbed the girl by the back of the head and slammed his lips against hers. The blonde remained pliant and unmoving as he virtually assaulted her mouth with his own, taking what he wanted, with no thought to the fact that the blonde was a living breathing human being.

Beth's stomach churned as she compared the scene before her to what had gone on between her and Daryl the night before. For the millionth time since coming to the compound she was reminded that she would rather die than be in the same situation as this poor unfortunate girl. Behind her Beth could practically feel the anger rolling off Daryl in waves. The hunter would never condone such behavior and it was in his nature to protect the weak and downtrodden. Even though she didn't dare glance back over her shoulder she knew what she would see if she did, a man who appeared completely unfazed by this whole scene even though she knew that deep inside he was planning to murder Negan with his bare hands.

Finally Negan seemed to grow bored of the blonde who was now draped across his lap and turning his attention back to Beth he ordered dismissively as if just remembering that she was still there," Take your crew and go….today….don't wait. I want this dealt with and the first pick up made. Now go."

Knowing that she was finally dismissed Beth rose slowly from her chair even though she wanted to bolt from the room. Controlling her facial expressions, her breathing, her rapidly pounding heart she exuded calm and indifference as she strolled from the room with Daryl on her heels. It wasn't until they had rounded a corner in the hallway, out of sight of anyone else, that the hunter reached out to grab her hand. When he squeezed supportively she squeezed back taking a small measure of comfort from the touch and the bond between them. There were no words for what they were about to do, for what their family was about to perceive that they were doing, there was only surviving and the knowledge that in the end they were protecting these people that they loved, even if they wouldn't see it that way right now.

So finally we have the assignment. Next up Daryl and Beth head to Alexandria. As a short aside I will be posting an update of Moments within the next couple of days as I had promised one reader and then an update of Recap will follow shortly after that. Thank you in advance to anyone who favorites, follows, or reviews Save Today. Your feedback is appreciated very much and taken to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally we have the assignment. Next up Daryl and Beth head to Alexandria. As a short aside I will be posting an update of Moments within the next couple of days as I had promised one reader and then an update of Recap will follow shortly after that. Thank you in advance to anyone who favorites, follows, or reviews Save Today. Your feedback is appreciated very much and taken to heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Walking Dead or anything or anyone having to do with it. I am simply borrowing the characters. Just a warning now that I don't typically use a lot of profanity in my stories but, this particular story seems to require it a bit. Sorry it just kind of fits the storyline.

There was little conversation between Daryl and Beth, besides what was necessary, as she organized the run. Daryl simply followed along beside her standing at her shoulder like a sentinel as she issued orders and made arrangements. In less than two hours they were on the road to Alexandria with Corey, Ken, and Gavin following behind in a box truck.

Beth's anxious finger tapping against the steering wheel of the mustang is what finally had Daryl turning to her and breaking his silence. He'd been examining the passing landscape but the blonde's incessant tapping was making it impossible to concentrate on formulating a plan and they certainly needed one.

Pulling his knife from his sheath and using the tip to clean grim from underneath his finger nails he mused wryly," You've barely said ten words since we left your glorious leaders den of iniquity. You want ta tell me what has ya so on edge."

Appearing startled, as if Daryl had just pulled her from deep thoughts, Beth turned to him incredulously," Iniquity?"

"Yeah you know synonymous with wickedness, immorality, impropriety….iniquity the apparent defining attribute of your glorious leader," the hunter ruminated with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Snickering despite her obvious tension Beth denied," He isn't my leader….glorious or otherwise. You know that and where the hell did you learn a word like iniquity?"

Smirking at her with a boyish charm that Beth had not been privy to often the hunter teased," Know lots a words you think I wouldn't darlin. Just cuz people think I am redneck trash don't mean I am actually illiterate."

Realizing her slip up rather belatedly Beth apologetically rushed to reassure the hunter," I didn't mean that. Not that way anyway," as she cursed her distracted state.

Nonplussed Daryl reached over to affectionately tuck a lock of hair behind her ear pausing to run his finger along the shell of it tenderly. When she shuddered at his light touch he soothed, " I know ya didn't. Used ta do a lot of reading before. Before the world went ta shit anyway. Didn't have nothin better ta do half the time while I waited for Merle's dumb ass, so I read. Learned some useful shit. Learned a lot a useless shit too but, hey it helped ta pass the time, and it mentally took me away from whatever shithole situation Merle had dragged me into."

Twirling his knife in his hand once before using it to trim one of his finger nails the hunter prompted," Ya want ta tell me what's got ya so worried? You're clutchin that steering wheel so tight I am waitin for it ta scream for mercy."

"Ha Ha," Beth snarked before glancing quickly at the hunter and musing," Andrea told me once she tried to lend you a book and you told her it didn't have enough pictures."

"Yeah well," the hunter paused as he sheathed his knife," wasn't giving up my secrets to a group a people I didn't trust and besides what I said fit pretty neatly into what she already thought about me."

"It sure did," Beth chuckled. Then glancing back over at him again she pondered narrowing her eyes thoughtfully," You like to do that don't you. Figure out how people see you and play up to their expectations. You did that on the farm a lot. Did it after the prison fell some too."

Nodding her head as if she'd just figured out a puzzle she reflected," The more like an ass you acted the more defensive I got and it became like a vicious cycle of one upping each other. If I'd called you on it at any point in time before you went into a rage outside that moonshine shack you would have stopped wouldn't you," then with an enlightened sigh," we were actually egging each other on."

When Daryl just hummed and shrugged his shoulders Beth felt pretty confident that she'd hit the nail on the head as she concluded," Was a necessary evil though. What happened was cathartic for both of us. It needed to happen or you never would have learned to trust me."

Beth was still meditating on that particular thought when Daryl brought the conversation back around again," Nice attempt at diverting my attention Greene but, ya still didn't answer my original question. What has ya so uptight?"

Blowing a heavy breath through her clamped lips Beth challenged," You realize that Rick can't acknowledge me right? That no one can. If Negan gets any inkling of the fact that I planned what I did…that you mean something to me," she trailed off unable to even continue with that train of thought. It was far too painful to consider.

"I know," Daryl heaved out with weary frustration, " I know and I am workin on a way ta get ta him first…ta make him understand what's goin on."

"This is Rick we're talking about Daryl. He saw me the other night, he knows we have you, he watched one of your group get their brains splattered across the pavement, and we are going to show up and demand half of their supplies. Do you actually think he's going to be rational….that you can make him understand," Beth's head dropped in defeat before she whispered half-heartedly," maybe now would be a good time to make a break for it."

"Ya change your mind," the hunter questioned while appraising her with a calm expression.

Beth could tell by his regard that Daryl was seriously asking her if they we're going to leave because what she had clearly learned last night was that where ever she went he would be going as well.

"No," she finally forced through her constricted throat after a long pause," no I just…."

She was still trying to figure out what she wanted to say when she felt a warm hand settle on her thigh. The touch was gentle and soothing and supportive but, after going so long avoiding human contact it still startled her because she wasn't expecting it.

When her eyes swung back to his, her discomfort clearly visible Daryl soothed steadily," I ain't him Beth. I ain't him and it's goin ta be alright. I'll figure somethin out with Rick. Yeah he's gonna be lit like a firecracker but, he's my brother, and he'll take his cues from me. You've managed this act for this long girl don't lose your nerve or your cool on me now."

Seeing the hunter's challenge for what it was she relaxed into the feeling of his thumb caressing gently against the top of her leg. The rest of his digits remained still ensuring that the action was reassuring in nature only and she could practically feel the tranquility and peace that stole over her from the tangible connection between them. It was irrational for such a small touch to bring such a copious amount of comfort but, yet it did.

Taking a deep breath she asserted on the exhale," I am okay. I can do this."

To which Daryl offered her a sanguine smile as he agreed without hesitation," I know ya can darlin. Never had a doubt in my mind. Always knew you were strong. It was you who doubted that, not me, and now that you know that ya are it makes ya a force to be reckoned with."

Squeezing her leg gently he continued," Three quarters of the battle in situations like this is actin like ya got the situation whether ya do or not. You're just gonna have ta brazen it out Beth. Follow my lead and no matter what you do don't forget what the end game is. No matter what they say or what happens you know why we're doin this. Don't forget that. Let it be what gives you courage when ya need it."

Soaking in Daryl's words Beth continued to drive steadily as quiet once more returned to the interior of the mustang. The hunter once more turned back to viewing the passing scenery the contemplative expression marring his features alerting Beth to the fact that he was once more trying to formulate a plan. It took several long moments of driving in silence for Beth to realize that the hunter had not removed his hand. His attention was clearly elsewhere as he lost himself in his mind but, even so his warm calloused hand still rested securely on her leg, his thumb continuing its rhythmic caress, and she wondered then in that moment if the touch had actually been to reassure her or if all along it was meant to ground him instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension inside the mustang as they pulled up the gates of Alexandria could literally be cut with a knife. Beth was sure that she wasn't breathing and the tight choking feeling in her lungs had her panicking for a heartbeat of time before Daryl rasped at her under his breath," Gotta be strong for me Beth," as he reached for the handle to open the door.

As he swung out and approached the front gates of the compound Beth could see the tension in his shoulders. She watched as he paused for a moment, to take a deep breath, before he hailed whoever it was that was responsible for opening and closing the fence. Following his lead she forced air in and out of her lungs several times as she willed her tense muscles to relax.

Daryl's conversation with the men at the gate started friendly enough but within minutes Beth could see the hunter furiously gesturing towards the two vehicles behind him and then the gate. Both men looked extremely upset and then a petite brunette appeared. The young woman appeared to argue with Daryl animatedly for several minutes before finally turning to the younger of the two men guarding the gate and barking an order at him. The man did not appear happy but, he quickly turned and walked away. Moments later the woman was swiping tears from her face as she made to open the gates herself.

As Daryl started back towards her Beth noticed that he was carefully keeping all emotion from his features. Even so knowing him as well as she did she could see his discomfiture over having to do this, having to complete this pickup, necessary evil or not.

Throwing himself back into his seat as the gates were opened the hunter reported, " Rosita's pissed. She and Abe were an item at one point and even though the son of a bitch treated her like crap at the end and started something with Sasha she still cared bout him. Took some convincin ta get her ta open the gates. She sent that little shit Spencer for Rick like I asked so hopefully he gets here sooner rather than later."

Turning around to peruse the back seat the hunter snatched up a ball cap which he quickly tossed into her lap," Put it on."

"What," she questioned more than a little startled.

Running a hand through his overly long locks Daryl muttered," Might just be the thing that buys us a few extra seconds and gives me a chance ta convince our people not ta string ya up or rat ya out," sighing heavily he instructed, "make sure ya tuck your hair up underneath."

"Oh," she acknowledged softly before reaching for the hat and following the hunter's instructions.

Several seconds later Rosita was waving them through the gates and carefully Beth navigated over to the holding area the slight brunette had indicated. If Beth had been worried about Negan's men overhearing the initial conversation between her and Rick and Daryl she needn't have. Very quickly five armed men surrounded the two vehicles and clear prompts were given indicating that no one should get out or move until Rick arrived.

Glancing in her rearview mirror at the box truck Beth saw Ken, Gavin, and Corey were patiently awaiting further instructions from her as three Alexandrians stood guard. She knew the men were used to this type of treatment, the communities they dealt with never rolled over completely and, that in the end they fully expected to leave Alexandria hale and hearty and with what they had come for. They had that much faith in Negan and the power of his specter. So there appeared to be no tension in them as they waited for further instructions which was good because she couldn't have them starting a firefight with her people because one of them got twitchy. That would ruin everything. Beth did not recognize any of the three men guarding the box truck but, she had no trouble recognizing the slight man sprinting towards the two guards one male and one female standing outside her and Daryl's vehicle.

Daryl had nodded at both people greeting through his open window," Tara. Aaron," as Glenn came to a skidding stop on the passenger side of the mustang.

"Daryl," he breathed panting wildly. Gasping to catch his breath he continued," Rick is on his way man," as he reached out to clap the hunter on the shoulder.

When Daryl just grunted and nodded his head in response Glenn perused him worriedly for a second before breathing with relief," You look good. Okay at least. Dude we're gonna get you out of this. Rick is beside himself man." Then as if noticing the mustang's driver for the first time there was a sharp intake of breath as he acknowledged with more than a hint of displeasure in his voice," Beth."

Glenn's greeting had the hunter reaching out with lightning speed to grasp the younger man's upper arm as he braced his hand against the car's window frame. Her brother in laws stance had been fairly relaxed until Daryl's hand clamped around his arm causing immediate tension to invade his posture.

"No," Daryl practically snarled under his breath as he squeezed Glenn's arm meaningfully in order to convey the seriousness of his intentions,"No."

Not wanting to be overheard, not wanting to even risk that, Daryl kept his conversation about Beth to a minimum as he used other signals to alert Glenn to the true nature of the situation. Purposefully reaching over to Beth who was staring straight ahead, pretending as if she had no idea who Glenn was, Daryl caressed the top of her thigh affectionately and possessively. The hunter was clearly indicating to the younger man subtly and both with and without words that he was not to recognize Beth and that he was with her on whatever it was they were doing.

With steel undercutting his tone and subtle shake of his head to indicate Glenn had to just trust him Daryl reported," I need ta talk ta Rick Glenn."

Her brother in law had always been intuitive and Beth recognized, peaking at him sideways, the moment he understood all of what Daryl was trying to convey unspoken or not including the fact that Rick would be the one to fill him and everyone else in later.

With a terse nod and a meaningful look towards Beth Glenn quickly agreed, "Okay man I got it. I'll make sure everyone else knows," and then he was turning to head back in the direction he'd come from.

Tense silence once more settled over the interior of the mustang as Daryl distractedly continued to caress her leg. When the touch caused her to shiver despite herself he turned toward her with a knowing smirk before sliding his hand down to her knee and allowing it to rest there with one final thumb swipe over her knee cap itself. Their eyes locked for a long emotion filled moment before the familiar rhythmic tapping of boots on pavement caught their attention.

Daryl's head swung around as he recognized the person approaching by the footsteps alone. Beth could see the internal battle the hunter was fighting as first relief and then need washed over his features. She could see that Daryl wanted to go to Rick and she could tell how affected the other man was as well because he broke into a hurried jog as soon as the hunter made eye contact with him. The relief on Ricks face was palpable as he drew to a hurried stop at the cars door and Beth could only imagine what horrors he thought had befallen Daryl.

A part of her was horribly offended that their family would think she would allow something to happen to Daryl but, a larger part of her recognized that they had no idea what was really at stake in this complicated disaster of a situation. Reaching out to clap Daryl on the shoulder Beth could see the relief that washed over Rick's face as he examined the hunter and found him whole and unharmed. Instead of talking, maybe having already been warned by Glenn, Rick simply raised an eyebrow at the hunter giving him the opportunity to speak first.

Glancing in the rearview mirror to ensure the three saviors were still safely ensconced in their vehicle the hunter began to speak rapidly in a low tone so that only he and Rick and Beth could hear what was said," It's bad Rick. Hell of a lot worse than you can imagine. I am gonna talk and I am gonna do it quickly and your gonna listen without making any faces at all. Don't give nothin away. Man is a narcissistic ass who has a harem of woman and a damn army of goons. Numbers are incredible like nothin we've seen since this bullshit started. They're essentially the post apocalyptic mafia. They go in, show a group how powerless they really are, and then extort half a what they got by offering a pseudo guise a protection. They don't take no for an answer. Group don't cooperate they just keep reminding them how powerless they are until they do. Negan is the head a the snake. Only way ta kill this beast is gonna be by taken the head. Rest a the group will fracture then. I gotta do it from the inside though, we can't go to war with these pricks, they'll decimate us. I need your help. Gotta put on a show, make it look like I am worth trusting, ya gotta get the others on board with this."

His face an emotionless mask Rick relayed," Gregory is dead. Jesus came immediately to let us know. It was Hilltop's punishment for cooperating with us."

"No great loss," Daryl snorted before nodding and amending, "seems about right though considering what I know so far bout their tactics."

His eyes sliding to Beth as imperceptibly as possible Rick murmured," Negan got an army full a woman to do his dirty work?"

Daryl's hand slid across the space between him and Beth to rest on top of the hand she had poised over the gear shift. Taking a moment to run his fingers up and down her forearm before settling his large palm over the tops of her knuckles he gave the sheriff time to consider what the caress meant before grunting," Nah Negan's got better uses for pretty young woman than allowin them ta be soldiers. This pretty young thing managed ta make herself more useful in other regards besides how Negan normally prefers until recently, not that he wasn't after her the whole time or nothin. But she's got a partner now and he don't take too kindly to people touchin what's his so a soldier is all she'll ever be ta Negan. All she had ta do was bide her time and wait and the right person came along ta help her finish what she'd started sorta like maybe she's planned on it playin out that way. "

The hunter's stomach churned a bit at the way he was relaying this information to Rick. He'd never in a million years outside of this particular situation think to speak about Beth in this manner. However, one never knew who might overhear them and he would do anything to protect Beth. Her safety was the most important thing in his mind far above and beyond anything else. Rick's pre apocalyptic livelihood had involved reading people, reading situations, and being able to understand things that were not being said. Daryl was relying somewhat heavily on the sheriff's continued ability to be able to read between the lines.

Meeting Rick's eyes rather fiercely, driving his point home for his brother, the hunter swore vehemently, " She ain't gone Rick," knowing the other man would understand exactly what he was saying and the significance of how he was relaying the information. The Beth they knew and loved wasn't gone, she was right there trying to protect their family, trying to do what was right, it was fundamentally important that Rick understand that even if he didn't understand the nuances of the entire story.

With an almost imperceptible nod of his head Rick stepped back from the mustang his eyes darkening and his face becoming a calculated mask of fury,"You lying traitorous bastard," the sheriff snarled loudly drawing the attention of everyone around them. Glancing in the rearview mirror Daryl could see that the Saviors had perked up and were now watching the scene before them intently where before they had barely been throwing glances in their direction. Almost simultaneously the Alexandrians had raised their weapons and stepped towards Rick in a protective manner.

Taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the unpleasantness that he knew was about to come, the hunter reached for the mustangs door handle as he muttered under his breath," Time ta get this show on the road darlin," before sparing a quick glance at the blonde next to him. In the ten second span of time that their eyes met Daryl found all the reassurance he needed in Beth's gaze. Her face was a stoic mask, her eyes fierce and determined, her mouth set in a grim line. She was ready, she was with him, and she understood the stakes probably better than anyone else now involved in this game of cat and mouse. Up until now they had been the mice and Negan had been the cat.

As he swung his legs from the mustang, his boots hitting the pavement with a resounding clunk, Daryl vowed that the roles were absolutely reversed from this point forward, he hadn't after all been accused of being an outdoor cat by multiple people over the years for no reason. He was a hunter, a protector, a predator in his own right. Never before had he felt the need to embrace those aspects of himself as strongly as he did right at that moment. He wasn't the type to play games, didn't think much of deception, and trickery, and manipulation because of how he had grown up. He had been raised in a toxic environment that had only managed to be sustained as long as it had because of those things. A lifetime with Merle had only further exposed him to that type of behavior. For that reason alone he abhorred anything other than straightforward honesty and was a firm believer in laying it all out on the table and letting the chips fall as they may but, his aversion to playing games did not mean that he was incapable of doing so.

When life dealt you lemons you made lemonade or so the saying went. He hadn't asked for this, would never have wanted this for any of them but, when he played he played to win and with the stakes being the lives of those he loved losing was not an option. With a sarcastic internal snort he sent a silent thank you heavenwards to Merle for actually teaching him something that might come in useful for once. Not much his big brother had taught him had actually proven applicable to him because he choose to live his life so much differently but, in this Merle's lessons as well as his own life experiences growing up would be invaluable. His hands curling into fists, his nails digging into his palms, the hunter stalked towards the sheriff slipping into his role as easily as if he had been born to it which in truth he somewhat had.

Aggressively leaning into the other man's space he spat harshly," What did you just say ta me? In case ya haven't noticed Rick ya ain't in the position ta be negotiatin with us. I told ya we came ta get half your shit and I wasn't askin nicely. I was tellin and your gonna comply or we're gonna have ta go back ta Negan and suggest ya all might be needin another lesson. Ya wanna watch that show again," his face transforming into a leer Daryl continued," ya wanna watch as another one a your people's brains get painted across the road. How about we pick someone more important to ya the next time. How about it's Carl? Ya think that would make an impact on your ability ta understand just who's in charge here. How about I am the one ta hold ya down while the boss cracks your sons skull into a million pieces and you watch his brains leak out all over the entrance to your pathetic excuse of a safe zone. How do you feel about cooperatin now tough guy? Ya still got somethin ta say or ya gonna give us what we came for?"

Daryl could see the genuine horror on Rick's face as he viciously drove home his point. Part of his speech was the act but, a part of it was a warning to the sheriff as well. He wasn't sure Rick had completely understood the depravity that Negan could and would sink to. Daryl needed to ensure that he did, that there was no question about how much was at stake here. Behind the horror though Daryl could read in Rick a resolve that was solidifying with each cruelly spewed word. Rick understood, Rick was with them, Rick would trust him, and that was going to be integral to his plan as they moved forward.

Behind him Daryl could see Beth and the three Saviors climbing out of their vehicles and heading towards the confrontation. Several Alexandrians had moved in the stand behind Rick as well as sides were ostensibly chosen. In his head Daryl heard what could only be the ghost of his long lost brother whispering in his ear," Game on baby brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to apologize to those that have been so patiently waiting on this update. I hope you enjoy it and I will working on the follow up as soon as possible. Thank you in advance to anyone who favorites, follows, or reviews Save Today. Your feedback is appreciated very much and taken to heart.


End file.
